Omen Fati Cambiando el destino
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Saga decide cambiar su destino con tal de salvar a su hermano de un doloroso porvenir. En medio de recuerdos y el dolor físico, Saga tendrá que soportar la molesta compañía de Ares, quien además toma posesión de su cuerpo cuando quiere ¿Logrará soportar
1. Omen Fati

El viento movía las cortinas del cuarto permitiendo pasar a penas unos ases de luz, la luna enorme era la única testigo de lo que sucedía ese jueves en el santuario…. Las colchas revueltas en la cama, llenas de algo más que sudor, ahí recién aventadas debido a la huida de aquel cuerpo que horas antes abrían cubierto, abandonadas como aquel hombre que lloraba con las manos en el rostro, con tal desesperanza que hasta esa noche tan hermosa palidecía…

"Feliz Cumpleaños" decía la tarjeta tirada en el suelo, casi rota, un color rojo resaltaba en ese azul cielo, no muy lejos una botella de Vodka derramaba el contenido en la alfombra y a pocos metros, cerca de la puerta de aquel cuarto estaba una chica de pie, fumando mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el vestido morado manchado con algunas gotas de sangre.

Soy… un asesino – susurró el hombre finalmente, tragó saliva y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, tiró de su cabello azul marino con cierta desesperación contenida, no podía parar de llorar, el dolor que sentía superaba cualquier otro, cualquiera… y eso eran palabras mayores!! Pues había tenido una vida llena de sufrimientos, esto debía ser demasiado- es por eso… por eso me siguen castigando… por eso no importa lo que haga mis manos siempre terminarán llenas de sangre – aseguró mirando las manos rojas, temblorosas

La joven tiró el cigarro al suelo para luego pisarlo, dio un suspiro y caminó con pasos torpes hasta el hombre, sujetó con fuerza sus manos temblorosas, ásperas… las observó un segundo, beso las palmas manchando sus labios y destrozando su vestido comenzó a limpiarlas, el hombre tenía la mirada perdida, su cuerpo temblaba. Ambos se observaron detenidamente, todos mojados y maltrechos, con manchas de sangre, con lagrimas… con el dolor más profundo que jamás habían sentido, tan agudo que les había destrozado toda esperanza, incluso el amor propio… incluso el futuro propio.

Volví a fallarle, no importa cuanto me esfuerce, no importa cuanto de… no puedo.. no puedo… - le dijo con desesperación, apartando las manos ya limpias, para apretarlas hasta sangrar nuevamente, su espíritu quebrantado lleno de impotencia, frustración, tristeza - ¿acaso este siempre será nuestro destino?

No necesariamente – susurró una tercera persona desde el marco de la ventana, donde estaba cómodamente sentada, una gabardina negra cubría su cuerpo delgado, una mascara negra hecha de algún metal ocultaba su rostro, su cabello gris bailaba en el frío viento

Eres!!... por todos los cielos - la chica dejó caer todo su cuerpo al suelo y retrocedió a arrastras, su espalda sintió un escalofrío, su tez palideció.

Dime… querido – su cuerpo flotó en el aire como si la gravedad fuese un mito, sostuvo la barbilla del joven obligándole a mirarle - ¿Qué me darías a cambio? ¿tu diosa? ¿el mundo? ¿tu armadura? ¿esta joven?... ¿tu alma?

El hombre le miró con los ojos empañados, rojos, una mirada profunda, gris… sus labios resecos temblaron, llevó sus manos al manto de la mujer, se hincó del todo ante ella estrujando cada vez más la tela

No tengo nada que darte… el mundo no me pertenece; a mi diosa ya la he entregado tantas veces, este brillo dorado no me pertenece, ni siquiera lo merezco; esta chica que es mi corazón ya ha sufrido mucho peor y más que yo… tu lo sabes… y mi alma… no vale nada… no tengo nada… pero si este cuerpo maltrecho, si esta mente retorcida te sirve, es tuya… - una corta risa desentonó en el lugar

¿y tu muchacha?

Si mi vida quieres es tuya – le dijo ya más segura

Parece que están dispuestos a morir de ser necesario… vaya hombre más afortunado – susurró la recién llegada soltando con desdén el rostro del chico, que cayó oculto entre sus cabellos, como si no tuviese fuerza alguna

Caminó por la sala pisando sin cuidado alguno la tarjeta, llegó hasta la pared contraria, ahí en el suelo, un frágil cuerpo abandonado cuidadosamente, cubierto por una sabana blanca, manchada de sangre a la altura del pecho, las manos entrelazadas resaltaban. La mujer se hincó delante de él.

Tu… me darás lo que más atesoras – susurró señalando a la mujer – y tu, que eres el más allegado, tu que cometiste tantos pecados, no sólo tomaré tu cuerpo sino que me llevaré tu felicidad y sufrirás, sufrirás todo el dolor que le has hecho pasar a tantos.. incluso a este pobre desdichado ¿están de acuerdo?- ambos asintieron el silencio, voltearon a mirarse sin mucho animo – vaya hombre más afortunado, algo de especial debes de tener para que estas personas estén dispuestas a cambiar su destino por ti…

Y dicho esto la sombría mujer se retiró la mascara, algunos mechones quedaron cubriendo parte del rostro, que resultó ser el de una parca, aun con restos de carne en las mejillas, carne putrefacta, los hoyos que alguna vez fueron ojos destellaban una luz blanca, brillante pero transparente a la vez, formando un color indescifrable para un humano. Tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte, retiró con delicadeza las piezas de oro que habían colocado en boca y ojos, acto seguido le regaló un beso en la boca; entonces el pecho subió y bajo lentamente, el color de la piel regresó, por ultimo el enorme agujeró en el pecho cerró.

Vuelvan a dormir, cuando despierten será un mejor día… para entonces mi hermana Láquesis ya habrá modificado su tejido – colocó su mascará nuevamente y caminó hacia la puerta hasta desvanecerse

La chica cerró los ojos, atrajo con toda su fuerza al peliazul estrechándolo contra su pecho, sus lagrimas eran tan dolorosas, su corazón palpitaba con ánimos de morir, y sin decir nada, el chico cedió y perdió el sentido entre sus brazos. La chica dio un beso en la boca del hombre, observó detenidamente la tarjeta estrujada, el nombre de Kanon resaltaba en ella… luego miró hacia el otro, un rostro idéntico… y sonrió con dolorosa melancolía.

Gracias… Átropos

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por tu ser más amado? ¿Darías todo? ¿Tu vida, tu amor, tus recuerdos, incluso tu propia mente? ¿Estarías dispuesto a perder hasta tu voluntad? ¿Te entregarías al dolor de ser necesario? Esta es la historia de un amor que sobrepasa cualquier barrera…

_**Omen Fati. **__**Cambiando el destino.**_

Despertó sobresaltado en la cama, dio un pequeño grito levantándose de golpe, sólo para caer recostado de nuevo con tremendo chichón en la frente, después de dolerse brevemente se arrastró por la cama hasta caer al suelo para luego levantarse, echó un rápido vistazo a la cama de arriba, no había ni rastro del propietario. Muy preocupado corrió a la sala, saltó los sillones y entró sobresaltado y jadeante a la cocina, ahí le miraron sus amigos extrañados.

Sigues en pijama – comentó divertido – de ositos – susurró conteniendo la risa

Tu… sólo cállate Milo!! – dijo decepcionado

Ahí, en esa humilde cocina, sentados a aquella vieja mesa de metal se encontraban seres muy queridos para él; Milo su confidente y mejor amigo; Death Mask que con el paso del tiempo y debido a su crudo humor había terminado por ser su amigo; Aioros que con su valor y decisión le había enseñado algo más sobre la amistad y aquella chica de cabellos negros azulados, Lein, que le quería por sobre todo, que siempre se mantenía fiel. Por alguna razón se sintió especial, sintió un extraño alivio, les regaló una anormal sonrisa inocente, una que les iluminaría la mañana.

¿Que horas son estas de despertar? – Aioros miró su reloj con una sonrisa ante el sonrojado rostro del caballero

Viaje durante toda la noche para llegar aquí – contestó volteando inquieto a todos lados, caminó impaciente a la puerta y asomó el rostro recorriendo con la mirada el templo entero sumido en la oscuridad

Oh claro como es cansadísimo y larguísimo el viaje a la velocidad de la luz – comentó divertido DM cruzando los brazos – ya quiero desayunar… aunque sea dame un Hot Cake linda!! Uno para este pobre hambriento

Olvídalo DM – comentó la chica apartando recelosa el plato en la mesa – hasta que llegue

Puff… después de dos años de no verlo… deben de estar muy impacientes

Pues mira a Kanon – comentó el moreno levantándose, sujetó por la fuerza al susodicho y señaló directamente el moretón en la frente – francamente no se porque tiene literas aun

Calla!! No puedo quitarlas, son simbólicas

Te entiendo – contestó divertido

Ahhhhh – gritó la chica emocionada – ya viene, ve a cambiarte!!! Yaa!! – le ordenó y el gemelo fue corriendo al cuarto

Después de haber sido revividos por Zeus, de pasar unas vacaciones de lujo para limar asperezas; habían sido enviados varios caballeros a diferentes partes del mundo para ayudar a reconstruir los templos, las casas y prácticamente las vidas de todas esas personas afectadas por las constantes guerras… el mundo recién se recuperaba de las inundaciones, los temblores, los eclipses… la muerte, el hambre y el dolor que habían dejando las guerras santas; pero al fin superado después de dos años de arduo trabajo en el que ningún caballero dorado había podido verse. Finalmente era hora de volver a casa, de continuar con sus vidas, tal vez no tan normales como hubiera querido Saori, pero por lo menos felices… juntos… como hace 15 años cuando eran unos niños ingenuos, hoy eran ya veteranos, adultos marcados por la vida, por el dolor… pero orgullosos y plenos.

Escucharon los pasos por el templo, resonaron pesados y lentos, todos sonrieron con entusiasmo. Un fuerte sonido llenó el templo, lo reconocieron como la caja de pandora que resguardaba la armadura de géminis, al suelo sin mucho animo, por fin el hombre entró distraído al cuarto, les miró un poco perplejo, por un momento de forma desconocida, dio un suspiro y les regaló una melancólica mirada que desvió cuando vio a su igual salir del cuarto. Este todo entusiasmado caminó hasta el recién llegado y con una amplia sonrisa estiró su mano, en respuesta el gemelo la empujó y se fue directamente a los brazos de su hermano, estrechándolo con desmedida fuerza, tan emotivamente que a los presentes se enternecieron.

Kanon!!! Me alegra tanto que estés bien… por dios!! De verdad… ah… - susurró el gemelo rompiendo en un llanto irreal, tan exterior a su personalidad, a su recto comportamiento.

Lein sintió un vació en el pecho, algo doloroso… pero tan cálido… era una felicidad incontenible la que venía de Saga, una tan extraña…

Saga, calma… si fui a la India a ayudar a Shaka, eso no supone mucho peligro

Como no!! – dijo DM golpeando la mesa – pudiste hacerte Budista

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio sepulcral, sólo se escuchaba el llanto del gemelo, profundo, agudo, enternecedor y a la vez… en el fondo… preocupante.


	2. Cuando todo cambia

**II. Cuando todo cambia.**  
_II. I Deus creavit occursus, Homines creaverunt separationes._

Kanon separó al gemelo de si, con un gesto tierno limpió sus lágrimas y con una amplia sonrisa las dudas en su corazón, aquella actitud le extrañó en sobremanera pues su gemelo rara vez actuaba tan afectuoso, rara vez se dejaba llevar y si lo hacia no daba explicación alguna. Saga sonrió también y limpió sus lágrimas con la muñeca, volteó a mirar a los presentes.

Perdonen, creo que me puse emotivo… - les regaló otra sonrisa más discreta y los demás asintieron, luego volteó a ver a Lein, después de todo este tiempo tenía muchas ganas de verla, oler su cabello, sentir sus manos, abarazarla. Kanon tomó asiento junto a Milo, este se recargó en él.

Lein – susurró Saga y se encaminó a ella

Me da tanto gusto verte hermano – dijo la chica con una voz muy animada, estiró la mano firme; Saga se detuvo en seco, su respiración se agitó un poco, palideció y finalmente tras notar la extrañeza en la mirada de sus amigos, estrechó sin ánimo alguno la mano de Lein, ella notó de inmediato el súbito cambio en los sentimientos de Saga, su tristeza, su desconcierto. – ¿estas bien?

Si, claro… disculpen es que de verdad estoy cansado… me da tanto gusto verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo – les aseguró el caballero y tomó asiento junto a Aioros, este le sonrió

Todos comenzaron a disfrutar del desayuno entre risas sonoras, recuerdos y las experiecias vividas en dos años de ausensia, cada uno habia crecido y madurado, cada uno habia superado todas los obstaculos y eran pruebas vivientes de una guerra santa, una guerra interna, incluso una personal… mas Saga parecía ser el más cambiado, siempre habia sido serio, incluso hermetico pero esta vez era demasiado, no decía palabra alguna, sólo se limitaba a emitir una sonrisa que a su gemelo le parecía falsa y lastimera, presentía que algo pasaba… después de todo era su gemelo, tenían una conexión única de entre todos los caballeros.

Le miraba a los ojos, pero el dorado huía a cada mirada, a cada interrogante, al termino del desayuno cada uno decidió volver a su templo que tendría que arreglar, desempacar sus objetos personales, eran tareas rápidas debido a la velocidad que podian emplear; pero sin duda hay actividades que gustaban hacer lento, sólo para sentirse un poco normales.

Aiorios fue el primero en despedirse abrazándo tiernamente a Saga, era evidente que ya le habia perdonado la mala jugada del pasado, pues si algo ditinguía a Sagitario era ese sentido piadoso y responsable que poseía, luego de mirar los ojos azules del caballero le susurró: _" La vida es demasiado corta para estar triste y arrepentido todo el tiempo". _ Saga le miró unos segundos antes de sonreir, le vio partir y se sintió ligeramente aliviado, su amigo estaba de regreso… aquel al que traicionó, al menos él estaba bien.

Por su parte Milo se despidió más animoso he invitó a Kanon a ver futbol por la tarde, este asintió y prometió llevar las botanas, finalmente DM se asercó a ambos, estos le observaron interrogantes.

Se que hemos tenido diferencias…. Pero… he cambiado mucho…asi que… - Cerró los ojos en una pausa dramática, volteó hacia un lado y suspiró – Lo lamento, en el pasado les hice mucho daño… a los tres – dijo finalmente mirando a Lein – incluso siento que me interpuse en su relación, sin comprenderla del todo… pero ahora que me han aceptado como su amigo, prometo no defraudarles de nuevo

Eso será dificil, eres muy torpe – dijo divertido kanon al notar las mejillas ruborizadas de DM, sabía que le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar sus errores

Lo más importante es que te hayas perdonado a ti mismo – atinó a decir Lein, DM asintió con una sonrisa, caminó hasta Lein y le regaló un beso en la mejilla metálica, luego partió sin decir mas.

Los tres se quedaron por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que la chica dio un largo suspiro

Me da gusto verlos – susurró y se colocó frente a sus hermanos - se que han pasado por muchas discuciones y que ya se han perdonado la mayoria, pero creo que este es el momento perfecto para que esten juntos y recuperen el tiempo que perdieron desde hace 15 años… tienen una segunda oportunidad… aprovechenla. – les ordenó, caminó hasta ambos y les abrazó al mismo tiempo.

Luego partió del lugar con un sentimiento de nostalgía pero también uno muy fuerte de preocupación… Saga, ese que había llegado… no era el mismo que partió hace dos años a Japón, ese hombre se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con una impecable seguridad y tranquilidad; este que estaba ante sus ojos reflejaba miedo… terror…

Ambos gemelos la vieron partir, luego entraron a casa y fueron directo a aquella empolvada sala, después de sacudir un poco tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, Kanon resopló al notar a su hermano con la mirada perdida, mordía su labio inferior mientras cruzaba los brazos.

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó repentinamente – hoy estás bastante raro

¿he? – volteó y miró esos ojos azules penetrantes, ese rostro sereno y seguro – no es nada

Pues… me pareció algo decepcionante la forma en que te comportas con los demás, digo… no necesitan que les regales flores o algo así; pero tal vez esperaban un poco más de entusiasmo… sobre todo ella

Ella… me trató… extraño – le contestó con una voz muy insegura

Pues me pareció que te trato como siempre – dijo Kanon sonriendo

¿Cómo siempre? – colocó una mueca separando los brazos, llevó su mano a la frente apartando un poco el cabello

¿Qué esperabas? Tu no eres muy cariñoso y últimamente te has distanciado de ella –

¿distanciado? Pero si yo la… -se detuvo un poco, volteó a todas partes buscando las fotos del viaje a Italia, las tarjetas de cumpleaños que le regaló, el viejo oso de felpa que alguna vez le había regalado, ni siquiera las fotos de su primer aniversario estaban ahí.

Se levantó de golpe, corrió al cuarto y abrió el closet, sólo había ropa de su hermano y la propia, nada que le perteneciera a ella, la ropa que solía usar los fines de semana cuando tenía el permiso otorgado por el patriarca para quedarse allí, ni siquiera el vestido rojo que tanto quería y usaba para salir de baile en la noche con los caballeros y las otras amazonas… era como si jamás hubiese sucedido… era como si todo hubiese sido borrado, una relación destrozada hace trece años **(2), **retomada hace dos años con un feliz encuentro… ahora no parecía existir

No… - susurró tapando sus ojos con la mano, sentía que lloraría de nuevo como un niño. Kanon le miraba todo extrañado, sus brazos cruzados, y el peso recargado en el marco de la puerta

Saga

No, no puede ser… creí … creí que todo estaría bien – se dejó caer de rodillas todo consternado, golpeó con fuerza el suelo cuarteándolo, fue cuando el gemelo reaccionó y corrió a él, detuvo el puño antes de que destrozara el suelo. Saga respiraba agitado, era como si deseara ahogar un doloroso grito, Kanon se sentó junto a él y lo atrajo hacia si sin decir nada

Pareces desconcertado

… la vida que tanto añoré, la tuve entre mis manos… puedo recordarla aún, puedo sentirla aquí – puso su mano en el pecho – pero ahora que regreso me doy cuenta de que sólo estaba soñando

No lo comprendo

No tienes que – le dijo sonriendo, una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, hacia todo lo posible por no quebrarse ahí frente a su gemelo que definitivamente ya estaba alarmado – sólo estoy algo confundido, eso es todo… me siento agotado, pero no te preocupes estaré bien – le sonrió forzadamente

No hagas eso- le ordenó, el gemelo le miró interrogante – no se te ocurra volver a excluirme de tu vida, esta vez quiero saber todo lo que te preocupe, todo lo que pase por tu extraño cerebro… y no es una petición, es una orden… yo puedo apoyarte hermano

El caballero se levantó lentamente limpiando su rostro, posó la mano izquierda en el hombro del gemelo y con la otra sujeto su mejilla.

No sabes cuanto te quiero – le susurró, los labiós de Kanon se entre abrieron sin poder decir nada, sólo observó a su semejante trepar a la litera y dejar caer su cuerpo disponiendose a tomar la siesta.

Se quedó ahí, por un segundo, su corazón se sentía emocionado, amado… incluso sorprendido, después de tantos años, se encontraba así mismo feliz porque siempre deseo desde el fondo de su alma escuchar esas palabras, esa unión, ese lazo que exisitó antes de competir por la armadura, ese verdadero amor fraternal y se sintió subitamente seguro, aliviado. No pudo evitarlo más y sus lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas, al fin todo comenzaba a ser mejor, al fin la tormenta dolorosa había pasado y daba espacio para un día soleado… jamas olvidaría un día como este.

"_yo también te quiero, Saga"_

II. II

Era ya noche cuando los gemelos salieron apresurados, ambos vestían ropas casuales, por un lado Kanon traía ropa comoda de telas comunes, Saga un tanto más formal traía ropa de lana. Ambos se sonrieron al notarse tan diferentes, siempre les pasaba lo mismo, eran como polos opuestos y sabian de ante mano que recibirían los comentarios burlesco de por lo menos una media hora.

Llegaron finalmente al lugar de la cita, Milo traía esos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla, camisa roja con cuadros blancos, a su lado la bella Marín con un vestido negro, entallado, ella recién habia llegado al santuario. En la esquina contraria y fumando estaba DM con su pantalon negro de piel, su camisa gris, junto a él como toda la vida estaba Afrodita,su pantalon era acampanado y blanco, la camisa azul, finalmente Aioros que traia una camisa color hueso y un pantalon liso, color cáfe.

Como siempre Saga y Kanon se pusieron de acuerdo – comentó Marin

Claro!! Si vienen identicos que barbaros muchachos esta bien que sean gemelos pero no queremos confundirlos – comentó sarcástico Milo

Resaltarian bastante de no ser por DM y afrodita que parecen la antitesis, esta vez les doy el premio a ellos – dijo divertida Lein que llegaba tarde, como era acostumbrado traía ese entallados vestido rojo y la gargantilla del mismo color con una pequeña rosa al costado

Ah no finjas!!! Te encanta como nos vemos – se apresuró a decir DM y se acercó por detrás de la chica pasando su brazo por el cuello, Saga volteó hacia otro lado tragando saliva, su corazón dio otro vuelco que no pasó por alto la chica.

Bueno nenas yo se que aman como me veo pero en vez de admirarme es tiempo de entrar al bar, no creen? – comentó elegante Afrodita y después de quiñar entró al bar.

Todos tomaron asiento en su acostumbrada mesa, aquella quedaba frente a la pista de baile, muy lejos del escenario pero la barra al lado, estaban ya dispuestas las bebidas y botanas, el mesero de siempre les atendía de buen agrado debido a las cuatiosas propinas que dejaban sus clientes VIP

Estaban todos cómodamente sentados cuando la música y los tragos iniciaron, Milo no se esperó y de inmediato se llevó a Marin a la pista de baile, mientras DM ya estaba tomando su tercer tarro de cerveza, Kanon ya le estaba coqueteando a alguna señorita hermosa, Afrodita bailaba también con una chica que parecía conocerle de antaño. Entonces volteó hacia Lein, tenía deseos de llevarla a la pista; pero la encontró lejos charlando con otro chico que ya se le había adelantado, encontró una amarga sensación en su corazón, una parte de él comenzaba a desgarrarse. Aioros azotó un tarro de cerveza frente a él, Saga le observó.

Algo te pasa y no quieres decirlo

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿te lo ha dicho Lein?

No hace falta tener una habilidad empática para adivinar tu humor, se marca demasiado en tu rostro amigo. ¿te sucedió algo en Japón?

No… es sólo que… - acabó con el tarro de un solo trago – las cosas han cambiado y no comprendo del todo el por qué

Todo ha cambiado – susurró sagitario mirando a su alrededor – más bien, creo que eres tu el que ha cambiado –

No… no lo sé, me siento… fuera de lugar, tal vez debería regresarme a casa – Saga se levantó ocultando las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó a la puerta

Quita tus sucias manos de encima – gritó repentinamente Lein al tiempo que aplicaba una llave al agresor, le sujetó por los cabellos hasta estirar el cuello

Entonces un segundo atacante salió de entre la gente con una varilla metálica entre manos, dispuesto a herir a la joven mas Saga ya estaba ahí para sujetar la varilla y propinar un fuerte puñetazo al estomago, DM corrió a toda velocidad para taclear a la joven, se escuchó un disparó que detuvo la música y un tercer agresor salió corriendo, Kanon fue a seguirlo, en medio de los presentes que salían del bar despavoridos.

DM acarició con delicadeza el cabello negro azul de la joven, esta sujetó su mano y asintió

Gracias

Muero si te pasa algo – susurró y la abrazó, Lein correspondió del todo

Ya tortolitos hay que alcanzar al gemelo – dijo Afrodita desdeñoso, lanzó al suelo el cuerpo inconsciente del primer atacante al que noqueó cuando intentaba escapar.

Los caballeros asintieron y salieron a la carrera mientras Saga se quedó ahí, inmutado, con un ligero dolor el pecho que le obligó a colocar ahí su mano. Aquella mujer que conocía desde hace más de 15 años, con la que se había criado, con la que había compartido sus más oscuros tiempos y los más felices, todos sus secretos, miedos y planes, a la que había amado, la que le había amado… todo fue borrado… y sólo el lo sabía. Salió corriendo del bar una vez que respiró lo suficiente, siguió el cosmos de sus compañeros, y se detuvo al encontrar a la chica, de pie bajó una tenue lámpara, mirando por un lado y otro.

Oh vamos… no quiero usarlo… aparece – susurró apretando su puño

Aun es doloroso usar tu empatía – dijo al caminar hacia ella, la chica volteó y el viento revolvió su cabello

Hermano – dijo la chica y caminó hacia Saga – te ves un poco pálido – comentó y estiró la mano tocándole la frente – tienes fiebre

Deja de preocuparte por mi – le ordenó y apartó la mano de una palmada

Ira – susurró Lein y dio un paso hacia atrás – no te entiendo Saga, desde que regresaste de Japón eres otro, te fuiste muy feliz y ahora que regresas pareces…

Deja de buscar en mi alma – ordenó nuevamente mirándole directamente a los ojos – apártate de mi corazón – le gritó finalmente sujetándola por ambos brazos, sus ojos se irritaron

A… Ares- sama – susurró la chica al ver los destellos rojos entre las sombras que proyectaban el cabello revuelto de Saga, esté reaccionó al escuchar el nombre estrujando con más fuerza los desnudos brazos – no…. No… basta – susurró tratando de liberarse sin mucho ahínco

BASTA – gritaron repentinamente desde el fondo del callejón y los rayos infernales de DM destrozaron la playera de Saga que sonrió recibiendo el golpe, soltando a la chica… calló arrodillado al suelo, respiraba agitado, el dolor en el pecho se había esfumado dejándole fatigado, jadeante, estrujó entre sus manos la tierra dejando escapar unas lagrimas que de inmediato se perdieron en el aire.

DM corrió hasta Lein separándola del gemelo, con una mirada de enojo abrazo a la joven, los otros caballeros llegaron corriendo al sentir el despliegue inusual de cosmos.

¿Que pretendías sujetándola de esa forma?

Nada, lo lamento – se apresuró a decir todo desconcertado, observó sus manos, luego volteó a mirar la piel blanca de la chica, marcada por la fuerza aplicada y se levantó – lo siento Lein – dijo mirando directo esa mascara plateada, mirando a través de ella, recordando esos ojos rojo rubí que seguramente estarían tristes y preocupados

Luego sin decir nada más se fue caminando ignorando a Kanon que intentó hablarle, se perdió entre las sombras de la calle, nadie intentó seguirle.

¿Lo sintieron? – Comentó Kanon con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, ninguno se atrevió a asentir, mas el incomodo silencio se entendió

Es muy pronto para hacer conclusiones, dejémosle estar… todos sabemos que… la vida ha sido muy dura para él – dijo Milo sujetando el hombro de Kanon, regalándole una mirada comprensiva

Pues más le vale que no vuelva a acercarse a Lein con esas pretensiones – aclaró fastidiado DM - ¿te encuentras bien linda? – dijo levantando la vista de la joven

Si pero… hay algo muy perturbador en su actitud

Caminó sin rumbo alguno por las viejas callejuelas del pueblo, recordando viejos tiempos, recordando los años felices en los que solía jugar por ahí con los otros caballeros, luego con Lein y al final sólo con Kanon… Kanon… su hermano, aquel más cercano y lejano a la vez, su sangre, su vida, recordó la forma en que quedaron huérfanos, detuvo su andanza y miró sus manos, por un momento le parecieron llenas de sangre y su cara se contrajo de terror.

Esto….

_Hola ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó curiosa Marin que llegaba recién de una misión _

_Otra vez están discutiendo por comprobar quien es más veloz – comentó la morena totalmente aburrida, jugaba con una cadena mirando desde las gradas_

_No lo digas con tanta decepción, es muy lógico tratar de probarse contra el mejor – contestó Saga tronando sus nudillos – vamos kanon_

_Te daré ventaja si lo deseas – dijo divertido el gemelo y se posicionó junto a su hermano, ambos se miraron directo a los ojos – toma el tiempo hermana_

_Esto… es aburrido – resopló Lein y observó su reloj de bolsillo – adelante niños _

_Ambos caballeros comenzaron por trotar, luego aumentaron la velocidad hasta alcanzar el rango de la luz, la carrera era muy pareja._

_Ah… - susurró Lein dejando caer el reloj, tocando su pecho _

_Lein ¿estas bien? _

_Ka… kanon – gritó y corrió a alcanzar al gemelo, en su carrera piso el reloj destruyendo el cristal que cubría las manecillas, al mismo tiempo que Saga se detenía para dar la vuelta_

_Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo donde el gemelo había caído de rodillas, tocaba su pecho con fuerza, su piel morada, su respiración forzada, todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor._

_Hermano… me duele… mucho – susurró entre lágrimas _

_Kanon resiste _

_Es demasiado… - Lein sujetó la mano de Kanon _

_Marin pedía ayuda a gritos cuando vio al gemelo desvanecerse del todo abrazando a Saga, con una mueca jamás dejó de sujetar la cálida mano de su hermana. _

Es el mismo dolor – aseguró Saga con las manos temblorosas

No… te equivocas Saga…. – sintió los brazos huesudos estrechándole, un aliento fétido hablándole al oído – es mucho peor – tras una risa macabra, la huesuda tocó el pecho del caballero y este gritó de dolor, era tanto que le obligó a arrodillarse y retorcerse en el suelo

A… Atr… Atropos – alcanzo a decir mirándole a duras penas, la diosa le sonrió

No te preocupes querido pecador insignificante, no pasarás por esto solo….- se agachó hasta el joven acariciando su cabello como si se tratara de un perrito – por casualidad me encontré con un viejo amigo tuyo, esta dispuesto a llevarte de la mano por este difícil castigo – suavizó su voz, al tiempo que unos pasos ligeros les alcanzaban. Saga volteó con dificultad

Tu… no… Átropos, por favor, te lo ruego…

Dijiste que darías lo que fuera. Esa chica, Lein, estuvo dispuesta a dar lo más preciado que tenía… su amor por ti, ahora cree que todo fue un sueño; pero sufre todas tus dudas cuando le demuestras lo que hay en tu corazón, así que ella no tiene la certeza de si su relación existió o no…. No lo sabe… ella lo dio todo, ahora es tu turno, Saga – y con una sonrisa se levantó para darle paso al recién llegado – cumple tu promesa o el destino regresará a ser lo que era – y la parca desapareció entre niebla dejando al caballero frente al invitado

Tanto tiempo sin vernos…. Pequeño – el hombre salió de las sombras y le abrazó con fuerza, lamió su oído entre unas risitas – vuelve a ser mío… volvamos a jugar

Me niego – dijo exhausto

Entonces renuncia a su vida, déjale partir… una petición tan grande como la que le has hecho a las Moiras requiere un sacrificio aun más grande. Está es tu ultima oportunidad Saga, déjalo morir

Me niego….

Entonces eres nuevamente para mi – aclaró estrujando con ambas manos el cuello largo del santo, levantando su cuerpo mortal.

Desde arriba Saga pudo ver claramente el rostro de su invitado, era su mismo rostro, sólo que su cabello en un tono gris, parecido al humo y sus ojos un terrible rojo sangre con una aureola amarilla, desprendía un cosmos diabólico pero muy conocido, su sonrisa burlona que aprendió a odiar.

Ares… - se forzó a decir y en ese momento despertó en el sillón de su casa, Kanon le miraba preocupado al igual que Aioros

Al fin bajó su temperatura – agregó feliz Kanon al comprobar con el tacto – ¿dime como te sientes?

De… maravilla – susurró **sonriendo** levemente

Mentiroso.

_**Vamos dile, dile que estoy contigo… dile cuan feliz eres**_ – comentó Ares con una sonora risa, estaba sentado en la cama comiendo una manzana, Saga le miró con furia y kanon, notó totalmente el cambio

Seguro estas bien?

No te preocupes hermano – contestó sonriéndole, Kanon desvió la mirada y salió sin decir más

Estas demasiado amable… hasta tu sabes que no eres así – comentó Aioros

Perdona… es sólo que….

Que…

No sabía que Kanon era tan importante para mi – y entonces Saga miró a los ojos rojos de Ares y lentamente le regaló una enorme sonrisa.


	3. Lazos Fraternales

**III. Lazos fraternales**

**III. I Non diligamus verbo nec lingua sed opere et veritate**

De entre todas aquellas cosas terribles que he hecho, encerrar a mi propio gemelo en la prisión del Cabo Sounion; asesinar al patriarca y su hermano para tomar su lugar en el trono; Dictaminar la muerte de Atenea; ordenar la muerte de mi mejor amigo y tacharle de traidor; concretar la muerte de los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro, intentar conquistar el mundo; revelarme contra Hades; suprimir mis recuerdos a acerca de la mujer que amo, ocultarle la verdad a Kanon… de todo… el peor ha sido asesinarle….

Si… en algún momento de mi vida atravesé el pecho de mi hermano gemelo, mi mano derecha se llenó de sangre, mis dedos temblando tocaron su frágil corazón, estrujé el musculo como si fuese un limón, luego lo dejé tirado en el suelo mientras bebía vodka. Mi novia lo presenció todo; pero jamás pensé en su empatía, habilidad que le permite "ponerse en los zapatos del prójimo", pudiera influir tanto en ella, era como asesinarles a los dos… a los tres… cuando me di cuenta de mi error decidí repararlo y las invoqué… Las Moiras, diosas del destino.

Las tres hermanas tejieron nuestros destinos, ahora a cambio de lo más preciado, ellas cambiaron nuestros cursos… Mi novia, Lein, ahora esta en manos de DM, un viejo rival y no recuerda nuestra historia de amor; por otra parte yo me encuentro nuevamente en las manos de Ares, vieja compañía… me lo merezco… este dolor y más por mis pecados… por haber sido un fratricida el día de mi cumpleaños.

***

_Dígame Doctor ¿Qué le sucede? Últimamente ha estado agotado, su respiración se corta de tajo, a veces se desvanece y le duele el pecho… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿puede usted hacer algo? – preguntó angustiado, entrelazó sus dedos, los ojos suplicantes, callando la verdad que sentía en su corazón, la verdad que había visto en los ojos rojos de su novia _

_Perdóname Saga, no hay nada que hacer… _

_QUE? ¿Por qué? HAGA ALGO… - le gritó repentinamente, estrujó sus manos_

_Sólo queda hacer que se sienta lo más cómodo posible y aplicarle algún medicamento para disminuir las molestias _

_LAS MOLESTIAS!!- el caballero se levantó del asiento amenazante – PERO SI ESTA HUNDIDO EN DOLOR _

_Saga – susurró Lein tomándole por el brazo, sentía que golpearía al pobre anciano que en verdad reflejaba un rostro apenado_

_Perdona Saga… pero… es lo más que podemos hacer – susurró despacio dejando un viejo maletín en la mesa, tomó su portafolios y cerca de la puerta, extrajo del perchero su sombrero y gabardina, salió lento y se perdió en la lluvia _

_Inutil – susurró Saga cerrando los puños, la vista clavada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, Lein le abrió paso al gemelo que tembloroso y débil, abrazó como pudo a su hermano por la espalda, tratando de consolarlo _

_Respira hermano – le exigió en voz baja_

_Ve a la cama, deberías estar descansando _

_Eso… pronto lo haré – dijo con una leve sonrisa – pero necesito que te calmes, necesito de tu fuerza… tu voluntad de hierro… no temas… porque tu eres mi pilar y si te desmoronas ahora yo me rendiré al dolor _

_Kanon… lo lamento…. _

_Tonto…_

***

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en su cama, junto a él, una dama de la que no recordaba ni el nombre; un dolor de cabeza intenso y una gran incertidumbre. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraban ambos hermanos, todos malhumorados mirándole con no poca ira.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó estirando sus brazos , bajó de la litera y tronó su cuello; ambos apretaron los dientes

_No los dejaste dormir… a Kanon lo abandonaste fuera, al menos te tomaste la molestia de dejarle unas cobijas y una colcha; a la otra sólo fuiste a molestarla… o más bien a su novio… le contaste un poco de nuestra juventud precoz. Creo que no les gusto la broma _– Ares rió divertido mientras abrazaba a ambos hermanos, luego inclinó la cabeza recargándola en el hombro de Kanon y sonrió – _ah lo que se hace por el ser amado _

¿en que demonios estabas pensando Saga?- reclamó primero Kanon – una cosa es dejarme fuera, puedo soportarlo; pero fastidiar de ese modo a nuestra hermana…

_Dile que pensabas en diversión _

Tu cállate!! – ordenó Saga, aquello les enfureció a los interlocutores

_No se te olvide que sólo tu me ves, esclavo_ -

Escuchen… yo… lo lamento, no se lo que estaba haciendo

Como carajos no vas a saberlo, ni siquiera estabas tomado – agregó Kanon dando un paso adelante – te comportas infantil

Si tienes algún reclamo dímelo a mí, no te metas con DM. Sabes lo impulsivo que es, podrías crear un problema serio entre Santos, me costó mucho trabajo detenerle – reclamó la chica cruzando los brazos

_Vaya perra pacifista, arruinó la diversión_ – comentó fastidiado el dios mientras barría con la mirada a la chica – _y de esto te enamoraste, gusto de esclavo después de todo_

Ya dije que lo lamento ¿No es suficiente?

No para mi – dijo molesto Kanon – y baja a esa chica de la cama

_Y para colmo ten niega el buen sexo, ¿seguro que quieres salvarlo?- _Saga frunció el seño y torció un poco la boca al mirar a Ares que ya estaba junto a él

Saga!! – le gritó repentinamente Lein, este dio un corto paso hacia atrás - ¿estas realmente escuchando? 

Ah… si… les entiendo, se que están furiosos, que mi broma no tuvo gracia alguna. Lo siento – puntualizó apenado

La joven en la cama por fin despertó, bajo desnuda sin embarazo alguno, comenzó a vestirse y caminó tambaleante a la salida, desapareció por el corredor con pasos torpes.

Estaba ebria – reclamó Kanon

_Que es una fiesta sin un poco de licor, mierda como pudo morir sin divertirse… y eso que el es mi gemelo favorito, que decepción _ - comentó divertido Ares y abrazó a Saga que ya estaba totalmente molesto

"_Con un carajo, deja de hablar, no puedo concentrarme"_ – pensó el pobre de Saga que no hallaba ni como escaparse de este lio

_Hasta que se te ocurre como hablarme!! De verdad eres un retrasado plebeyo_ – Ares se tiró divertido a la cama, no sin a antes tomar el envase de licor y beber

Tu, también estas ebrio – aseguró Lein al mirar la botella en la cama – Saga, comienzas a preocuparme, si tienes algún problema, si necesitas de un amigo… sabes que cuentas conmigo

_Oh preciosa, lo único que queremos contigo es una noche a solas_ – Saga lanzó una mirada iracunda al dios.

No tengo problemas, sólo se me pasó un poquito la diversión… no vuelve a pasar, es más iré a pedirle disculpas a DM – aclaró el caballero y caminó a la salida mas en el camino perdió un poco el control de su cuerpo.

Lein sujetó al caballero antes de que cayera, tocó con su mano el pecho de este y sin quererlo sintió un poco de miedo, ya que por un momento muy corto miró la gran sonrisa de Ares, lo miró de pie frente a ella. La chica retrocedió un poco y sostuvo con más fuerza el pesado cuerpo del dorado.

Saga ¿acaso estas ebrio? – preguntó furioso Kanon

Ah perdona... fue una gran fiesta – comentó sonriendo el caballero y fingió movimientos torpes – ¿me devuelves mi cuerpo linda? – pidió a la amazona que asintió, soltándolo de inmediato

Entonces Saga salió corriendo directo al baño. Kanon revisó el cuarto con la mirada, algo desconcertado se dirigió a Lein.

¿Que viste en su corazón?

Sabia tanto como nosotros de sus acciones – contestó la chica – me pareció….

¿Qué? – preguntó Kanon que ya había caminado directo a la litera para levantar el Brasier que se había dejado la chica bajo su cama

No, nada…. Tal vez sólo… no esperaba ese comportamiento de nuestro Saga, algo pasa Kanon.

No me digas cosas que sé, tu eres la empática, ayúdame a saber que siente

Miedo

¿miedo? ¿a que?

Usualmente sabes que lo sabría; pero no entiendo porque no funcionan mis habilidades con Saga. Lo mejor será esperar al patriarca y preguntarle que puede estar bloqueando mi poder

Estoy preocupado… él… no estaba ebrio

Lo sé….

Mientras tanto, en el baño, el dorado se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba presa de un enorme escalofrió, al tiempo que buscaba el aire con trabajos.

_Eres tan divertido _

Calla

_Necesitas ayuda medica_

Eso no te preocupa realmente ¿o si?

_No_ - cortó el dios en seco-_ pero ¡¡no puedes morir rápido esclavo!! , no sería divertido para mi si lo hicieras_

Lo entiendo, no olvides que estoy de acuerdo, Sólo avísame por favor – susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer al suelo – para inventarme mejores escusas

_Oh nos vamos comprendiendo!!_

A todo esto… ¿por qué me fastidias? ¿acaso un dios como tu no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

_Es época de paz_ – musitó harto – _sabes lo que significa eso para EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA!!_

Saga lo observó unos segundos y luego emitió una sonora carcajada, Ares en respuesta lo levantó por el cuello y con las uñas repentinamente largas atravesó el pecho del dorado que se retorció en dolor.

_Por eso no me queda más que el sexo, el alcohol y por supuesto molestarte… la vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida esclavo_ – le susurró dejándole tirado en el suelo, boca abajo.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – musitó adolorido

_No puedo infringirte daño físico; pero tu cerebro lo procesa como daño aun así... por ello sientes todo el dolor de una herida, sin tenerla…. Lindo ¿no? _

Mal… maldición –

_Si... la vida es dura esclavo, ustedes los mortales son frágiles cuerpos llenos de ilusiones, sueños, amor… desamor, ira, pasión y todos esos sentimientos caóticos, viven sin propósito alguno, viven bajo los designios de los dioses; son marionetas, trozos de papel al viento…. Tu como cualquier otro ser humano son NADA… por eso nosotros podemos hacerles esto – susurró pisando el brazo del caballero hasta infringirle tanto dolor que emitió un ligero sonido_

Saga… ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? No estoy enojado… solo, dime, háblame hermano – le tocó Kanon desde el otro lado.

YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, PODRÍAS DEJAR DE FASTIDIARME- le gritó repentinamente, se levantó como pudo y escapó tras abrir una dimensión antes de que Kanon derribará la puerta y lo viera en un estado tan lamentable.

Saga – susurró el gemelo al entrar y encontrarse solo, volteó hacia Lein y ella le abrazó

***

_¿por qué? ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente? ¿Qué no lo he dado todo? Di hasta mi vida… y está es la forma en que pagan los dioses, con un designio de muerte lenta… entonces dime Atenea… ¿para que carajos nos trajiste de nuevo? ¿para que revivirnos? ¿Cuánto más van a castigarnos? ¿CUANTO MAS VAS A CASTIGARME? – le gritó desesperado desde el otro lado del salón, Saori quedó perpleja ni siquiera supo que contestar_

_Saga… te estas excediendo - comentó Dohko _

_No… los dioses se exceden... ¿acaso creen que somos malditos juguetes? ¿Cuánto vale realmente nuestra vida? ¿cuanto valemos para ti? –_

_Saga basta!! – ordenó Shion_

_No.. no me voy a calmar… una cosa es que pague por intentar matarte, esta bien.. dame de nuevo una daga… pídeme que te hiera y lo haré, pídeme que me hiera y lo haré… pero no me pidan que vea morir a mi hermano una vez más… no… ya se que yo mismo le envíe ala muerte una vez… pero por favor.. no me pidan que vuelva a hacerlo… por favor – el joven se dejó caer al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos – por favor atenea, te lo ruego… tienes que ayudarlo… te lo suplico …_

_Saga… hijo – susurró Shion cerrando los ojos de pena, el viejo maestro a penas si mantuvo la compostura mientas la diosa en cuestión corrió hasta Saga abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sus lágrimas llenaron el salón y su cosmos triste alerto a todo ser vivo en el santuario, era como si todos lloraran… mas esto sólo representaba el desconsuelo del gemelo, una opera de muerte y agonía. _

_Si pudiera… si estuviera en mis manos… te daría la vida propia… - le susurró al oído, Saga le empujó y observó con ira _

_No debiste traerme de nuevo a la vida – le susurró cruelmente destrozando con una mirada a esa pobre diosa que al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una adolecente- hubiera preferido quedarme plasmado en ese duro muro… _

_Detente!! - ordenó nuevamente Shion – deja ya de culpar a todos, esto es algo que nadie se esperaba y quiero que por favor distingas que nadie de nosotros provocó esto… _

_¿Y que? Tiene el poder de revivir a todo el Santuario y no puede siquiera intentar aliviar a mi hermano… ¿acaso al menos no puede detener su sufrimiento? _

_Puedo compartirlo – susurró Saori apenada_

_Eso ya lo hace perfectamente Lein – susurró dolorosamente mientras se marchaba sin mirar atrás, corrió como despavorido hasta la cabaña donde sus dos hermanos descansaban. _

_Al llegar observó a Kanon respirando lento, estaba de pie junto a la ventana, jamás en toda su vida le había visto tan delgado y frágil como esta vez, su piel palideció, sus ojos tenían unas marcadas ojeras, su cuerpo parecía débil y aun así tuvo la entereza de sonreírle al llegar. Saga caminó hasta él y le abrazo con delicadeza sin decir nada, sin una sola lágrima_

_Eres tan impulsivo, no la atormentes más, es sólo una niña con la carga de una diosa… demasiada responsabilidad sobre alguien tan joven… _

_No hables – le susurró – te has vuelto tan bueno… finalmente el tiempo nos ha mostrado quien era el gemelo bueno _

_Idiota… - rió un poco – no todo es blanco y negro_

_No me importa… - _

_Al menos tu y yo decidimos por nuestra convicción el camino que llevaríamos, decidimos pelear por la armadura, ser santos dorados… a esa niña… a ella nadie le preguntó si deseaba toda esa responsabilidad, nadie le preguntó si quería ser una diosa_

_Te dije que no me importa – dijo separándolo de sí – sólo me importas tu _

_Kanon observó los ojos de su hermano, llenos de desesperación, miedo, perplejidad, impotencia… miles de sentimientos encontrados, explotando, destruyendo algo más que su espíritu, por un momento se sintió culpable de enfermar, de causarle tan grande pesar_

_Lo siento hermano – le susurró tapando su boca, cerrando los ojos que ya no podían detener más las lagrimas y el miedo – perdóname, no quisiera dejarte atrás, no quisiera dejarte solo… _

_Kanon.. yo.. – susurró dando un paso hacia atrás – no, no te disculpes, eso… es una tontería, soy yo quien debe cuidarte tonto… no me pidas perdón por algo como esto… _

_No puedo soportar… herirte tanto… - susurró antes de dejar caer su cuerpo entero en los brazos de su hermano, quien le estrujo un tanto angustiado._

_Saga le llevó hasta la cama, lo recostó acariciando su cabello, le regalo un beso en la frente mientras sostenía con calidez su mano… y se prometió a si mismo no volver a caer en tal desesperación pues por fin había entendido… Kanon necesitaba de él… de su fuerza de voluntad y valor… y saga le daría eso y mucho más. _

***

**III. II. ****Verus ****amor****nullum novit habere modum**

Dio un suspiro mirando sus manos temblorosas, luego cerró los puños con toda su fuerza y volteó hacia otro lado mientras, desde la entrada al templo, Cáncer la miraba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido. Luego de observar con cierta impotencia se decidió y caminó hasta la chica rodeándola entre sus brazos y sosteniendo sus puños, le susurró un: "respira lento" al oído, ella asintió y DM le estrechó con más fuerza.

Siempre le había parecido una carga demasiado dura para una chica como ella, sentir lo que sienten otros, cada emoción y pensamiento debía ser muy duro, había noches en que la joven no podía dormir… normalmente contralaba a la perfección su empatía, ya no tenía pesadillas ni escuchaba nada que no quisiera; pero últimamente perdía el control y muy en el fondo el moreno sabía que el por qué tenía nombre y signo… Saga de Géminis.

Cuando se trataba de los gemelos tanto Lein como el patriarca perdían la compostura, se preocupaban de más y era que los amaban tanto, después de todo hace 15 años formaban una cálida y pequeña familia, cuando todos se habían ido a entrenar a otros países, el incluido; ellos se quedaron en Grecia. Además tampoco ignoraba que alguna vez Saga y Lein se habían atraído y compartido un amor que no funcionó y verla ahora, tan descontrolada, por causa de ese caballero que noches atrás había venido a echarle en cara que la tuvo entre sus brazos… quería matarlo… matarlo por descontrolarla así… matarlo por celos… por ira… por envidia…

Pero Lein le detuvo alegando que nada sentía por él, sólo ese amor fraternal…

Death Mask – susurró repentinamente – te prometo ser sincera

Ah… - contestó recargando su rostro en el hombro de la chica

Si mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaran… yo te lo diré – contestó con suavidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Deja ya de ver mi mente… mejor cuéntame ¿por qué estás tan preocupada?

Deja ya de leer mi mente – contestó con una pequeña risa – es porque Saga se ha estado comportando raro…

Dímelo a mi

No es sólo ese cambió se actitud… es…

Es…

Algo bloquea mi habilidad, cada vez que intento entrar en su corazón sólo veo sombras y dolor. Tengo tanto miedo DM porque temo que cuando logre entrar encuentre algo que hace mucho tiempo esta hundido en Saga

¿algo?

Alguien… - susurró sin decir más y DM notó como se hundió de vuelta en sus recuerdos

Espero que no sea así… o de lo contrario… tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto

En otra parte del Santuario Kanon se encontraba fumando un poco, observando al horizonte, Milo le miró de reojo y luego de un suspiro se paró junto a él.

Confróntalo, dile directamente lo que sientes

No quiere escucharme

Oblígalo, a veces Saga sólo entiende a golpes

Quisiera… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el cosmos de Atenea, llamándoles, todos los caballeros y amazonas presentes estaban siendo convocados a la casa del patriarca-

Atenea caminó entre sus caballeros y los miró a los ojos, su atención fue especial para los ojos de Kanon, ella se detuvo frente a él y sujetó su rostro con preocupación. Kanon desvió la mirada y la diosa como por instinto volteó a ver a Saga que estaba distante, con la mirada distraída, su ropa desaliñada, más no dijo nada y continúo su caminata hasta su trono junto al patriarca.

Queridos Santos y amazonas, les doy la calurosa bienvenida y mi eterna gratitud por las misiones que durante tres años han desarrollado lejos de este, su hogar, mas la empresa que hemos iniciado pareciera no tener fin; se que están cansados pero me veo en la necesidad de acudir nuevamente a ustedes para enviarles a una nueva misión…

Todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros sorprendidos, la diosa tomo una pausa y de reojo notó que Saga seguía totalmente en otro mundo, le pareció que sus labios se movían.

Ha comenzado una revuelta en una reducida población en México, parece que un pueblo escondido en la selva ha sido "tomado como rehén" de una unión de caballeros rebeldes… lamentablemente todos estos hombres fueron entrenados aquí, en el santuario – comentó Saori con pena y guardó silencio

Todos estos caballeros son aquellos que … - Shion calló un momento buscando una palabra adecuada – que reprobaron el examen para obtener una armadura

O sea que un montón de perdedores secuestraron a una población entera ¿con que maléfico propósito? ¿pedir un extraordinario? – preguntó divertido DM y los demás no pudieron evitar una ligera risa

Oro – contestó Dohoko – las tierras de esa especifica parte de la población tiene mucho "oro negro"

¿Planean comprarse una armadura con eso? – preguntó Milo lanzando una carcajada, los demás le siguieron

Es más serio de lo que suena – contestó seriamente Saori – la población sufre, mujeres y niños por delante

¿por qué enviar a caballeros dorados contra estos… "reprobados"? - preguntó más seco Aioros

¿tienen las armaduras? – preguntó repentinamente Saga que miraba directamente a los ojos de Atenea, esta sorprendida asintió – esto será muy duro… recomiendo si me lo permites, no llevar con nosotros amazonas ni santos de plata

Hey, ¿acaso nos subestimas caballero? – preguntó indignada Shaina que recién entraba junto a Aioria

¿Cómo sabes de las armaduras Saga? – inquirió la diosa más sorprendida aun

No sólo somos armas de batalla… también leemos y estudiamos – contestó arrogante el caballero bajo la sorpresa y mirada escrutadora de sus compañeros

Saga!!! – le reprendió Kanon desde el otro lado

Pero tiene razón… es demasiado peligroso para amazonas y los santos de plata… se dice que las 5 armaduras consagradas por Huitzilopochtli, dios de la guerra; son extremadamente peligrosas… - contestó Lein para calmar los ánimos de sus queridos hermanos - apoyo la decisión de Saga

Pues yo no … que quede escrito – contestó Shaina – siempre tan sumisa Lein, con los años te vas haciendo más y más emocional

Creo que te dijo Emo cariño – dijo divertido DM

De eso nada – contestó Lein – sólo me preocupo por las amazonas de las cuales no soy parte

Hey una parte de eso me toca a mi - contestó Marin cruzando los brazos

Uh pelea de chicas, todas al lodo – dijo Kanon riendo

¿Alguna vez se tomaran algo más enserio? – preguntó Shion con seriedad

No – contestaron al unísono DM y Milo

Retomando el tema – Saori aclaró su garganta – enviaremos dos equipos, el primero serán los dorados presentes quienes se encargaran de derrotar y retomar las armaduras, el segundo conformado por las amazonas que mantendrán a salvo a la población

Y eso te excluye nena – Shaina llegó hasta Lein y le revolvió el cabello

Ella también irá, será quien guíe a los dorados…– aclaró Shion

Estaré en la acción, suerte con los niños y las madres – comentó Lein a Shaina que rió moviendo la cabeza

Tonta

Maniaca

_Al fin un poco de acción, ya me estaba aburriendo – _

Partirán hoy por la noche, alisten sus cosas y cuídense… gracias por su cooperación Santos míos

_Cooperación? Pero si le vendieron su alma!! Atenea los que vamos a morir te saludamos - _ comentó divertido Ares sin acercarse demasiado a la diosa, esto lo percibió de inmediato Saga

" ella podría sentirte?" – le preguntó mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada

_Si, lo hace… pero es tan ingenua que se lo niega así misma… sigue siendo una niña_

"mejor nos mantenemos alejados de ella"

_por primera vez te apoyo esclavo, vámonos… ahí viene –_ se disponían a irse cuando les llamó

Saga

Dime Atenea – contestó forzado el caballero sin mirarle

¿Cómo te encuentras? Te ves algo… pálido

Si muchacho… te sientes bien? – preguntó Shion bastante preocupado como siempre

Esta crudo… verdad hermano – contestó Kanon con un tono furioso

He de aceptarlo ante ustedes… ayer… estuve en una celebración y llegué en un estado lamentable a casa

Llegó en estado etílico – contestó Lein

Me avergüenzo de mi conducta y les pido una disculpa - contestó seriamente observando directamente a los ojos de DM, este asintió y Atenea dejo partir al caballero sin inquirir más pero con una extraña sensación

Le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca ¿no es así? – preguntó Lein cruzando los brazos

Vaya que eres imprudente con esa habilidad – contestó Saori tras la invasión de su privacidad

Creo que es un sentimiento que todos compartimos – susurró Lein agachando la mirada – padre… ¿En que tipo de situación se podría bloquear mi don? – preguntó repentinamente, Shion volteó a mirar extrañado a Atenea y luego ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia Lein

Un poder más grande que el mío – dijo la diosa - ¿por qué?

No puedo sentirlo… - los presentes callaron unos segundos mirando en dirección al dorado que ya se había perdido de vista – me es totalmente ajeno…


	4. Entre tus brazos

Había sido un viaje rápido, al llegar a las inmediaciones de la selva se detuvieron en seco a esperar las órdenes del líder que cauteloso miró con recelo entre una dirección y otra, por un lado estaba ya cerca la aldea desde la cual se desprendía un cosmos de respetable magnitud; por el otro camino no había más que arboles y el ruido típico de una selva, mas el espesor de la flora serviría sin duda para una trampa. Aioros resopló pensativo, a su lado con los ojos destellantes de emoción estaba su joven hermano, más que feliz por el tiempo que le permitían estar junto a su ejemplo a seguir.

Por su parte los otros caballeros le observaban a la espera de ordenes y tras de ellos estaban las amazonas que desde la entrada al territorio mexicano ya estaban siendo sobreprotegidas por los dorados, ellas por supuesto no podían sentirse más incomodas y un tanto ofendidas.

Después de unos minutos para sopesar la situación, el líder miró a sus compañeros, dos amazonas que irían al pueblo para salvaguardar a la diezmada población; cinco caballeros dorados y un general marino de invitado y finalmente la guía que carecía de armadura…

Shaina, Marín, ya saben que hacer… sin embargo me preocupa esa energía

Ash! Podrían dejar de sobreprotegernos? Me asqueo, somos autosuficientes, amazonas de plata y aguerridas, deja de tratarnos como si fuéramos unas niñas – rezongó Shaina y Aioria emitió una pequeña risa

No cambias con los años – susurró divertido el león, la chica asintió

No me preocupa ese cosmos, más bien me preocupa algún tipo de trampa… así que… - suspiró un momento mirando a sus compañeros – se llevaran a Aioria y Milo – ordenó con un tonó tranquilizador para la aguerrida amazona – quedan al mando de Marin

¿por qué de Marin? – se apresuró a protestar Milo y la susodicha rió

Necesito alguien que medite antes de actuar – contestó sabiamente el arquero

Puff… necesita alguien que no piense con las viseras – agregó Kanon burlándose de los demás

¿Seguro que los envías a misión? Que bueno que no es un lugar turístico – se apresuró a decir DM al notar a las parejas ya una junto a otra – más les vale que se controlen y recuerden sus deberes

Ja! No les des ideas – dijo rápidamente Aioros dejándose llevar por el buen humor

**con un carajo, apresúralos ya! menudo cobarde al que pusieron de líder, por algo lo asesiné antes de las guerras** – reclamó Ares pateando un árbol sin apartar la vista furibunda del arquero

"_¿lo asesinaste? Que yo recuerde eso lo hizo Shura"_

**Porque no tuviste el valor esclavo estúpido y ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?** – resopló el dios y corrió hasta Saga para propinarle un puñetazo al rostro

El caballero inevitablemente bajo la mirada con rostro adolorido, y llevó su mano al lugar, pudo sentir que sangró un poco la boca, esto no pasó por alto en los ojos de Lein quien además de guía, era la espía enviada por Shion y Atenea para vigilar al dorado.

Bien, suerte amigos – dijo Aioros a los caballeros que asintieron y corrieron para perderse en el rudimentario camino cuesta abajo. – quedamos bajo tu guía Lein

Desde hace un momento sigo una voz, es la de un joven que fue atrapado durante la revuelta… parece que los "recursadores" llegaron a la población con promesas de mejorar la comunidad, por supuesto la gente de aquí es muy calurosa, así que les dieron una bienvenida como turistas o algo así, trabajaron para la comunidad durante unos dos meses, incluso hicieron ellos mismos el camino por el que se acaban de marchar Shaina y los otros – Lein pausó su platica para observar de reojo a Saga que seguía con la mano en la boca – es un poco confuso… pero según entiendo, salieron hacia unas ruinas cercanas y regresaron para asesinar a todo hombre del lugar

¿están todos muertos? – preguntó horrorizado el líder

Lamentablemente todos los adultos… sólo hay cuatro rehenes

**jo! Subestimé a esta chica… mira cuanto ha crecido su habilidad y yo que creí que moriría entre lágrimas y locura a los tres meses de su partida del santuario (1)**

"_Le hizo mucho bien alejarse de nosotros"_

**Jajajajaja sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas ingenuo** –

¿por qué mantener rehenes? – preguntó DM que ya estaba junto a Lein tomándole la mano, la chica bajo el rostro sin atreverse a contestar

**¿Recuerdas como murió tu noviecita Akemi?(2) ** – contestó repentinamente Saga

Eres un verdadero idiota – dijo DM soltando furioso la mano de Lein y antes de abalanzarse contra el caballero, Aioros le detuvo con el brazo

Eso estuvo fuera de lugar caballero – reprendió mirando al peliazul

**Ares no es el único dios que necesita sacrificios… esta región fue famosa por los sacrificios humanos, seguro los rehenes terminaran siendo ambrosía **

Saga, te has vuelto demasiado impertinente – contestó furioso DM

**Uh… así que al fin te has leído un diccionario, me alegra que ya no hables como un ebrio de cantina **

Saga ya basta – ordenó Kanon – no es el lugar ni el momento

**Que importa eso… ¿por qué todos pueden decir cuanto se les da la gana menos yo?**

ESCUDO! – gritó repentinamente Lein protegiendo a todos los caballeros de una potente llamarada que vino de la nada y desapareció en la barrera de la chica - Atentos caballeros

IV. Entre tus brazos

Por instinto los caballeros rodearon a la joven mirando por todas partes, mientras algunos árboles se incendiaban y crujían, una sonora risa se apagó en el silencio de la selva. Por algunos instantes buscaron algún cosmos, más no encontraron nada

Es tiempo – susurró Lein y señaló en la dirección contraria a la tomada por sus compañeros – las voces venían de ahí

Todos repararon en el tiempo pasado y resintieron el tono preocupado de la chica que ya les había esquivado y corría en aquella dirección, Aioros torció un poco la boca al notar la imprudencia; pero sabía que estaba preocupada por los rehenes… más a él le preocupaba el caballero de géminis que desde hacia un rato se comportaba ajeno a si mismo.

Llegaron a una zona abierta, unas viejas ruinas de piedra enlamada con hiervas enredadas se situaba al centro, en medio de la construcción estaba un altar de piedra más clara que las otras, se enderezaba con una majestuosidad fuera de lugar. Entonces los caballeros se revistieron de dorado a la espera de algún ataque.

Jaja – rió un poco la joven mujer con tono sarcástico – lo lamento – susurró mirando a los ojos de DM que le devolvió una mirada preocupado

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aiorios tensando el arco

Les guié a una trampa – dijo en seco la amazona señalando hacia un muro cercano

**Uppss… lo olvide por completo **

"_¿Qué?"_

**¿ah no te lo dije? Yo soy un indefenso joven temeroso, me tomaron por rehén unos bellacos **

"_no entiendo"_

**Vaya que eres obtuso… déjame explicártelo con manzanitas… soy un dios poderoso, igual que Atenea; pero no podemos eludir la habilidad empática de esta mocosa, es un don que nuestro padre otorga. Con todo hay tres poderes que pueden evadirlo e incluso engañar si lo desean…. Pasado, presente y futuro, el tiempo no puede ser leído, no tiene corazón, ni pasión, ni alma…. No le importa nada… simplemente sigue corriendo sin camino alguno**

"_Déjate ya de poesías"_ – detuvo en seco Saga recibiendo su respectivo puñetazo

**Lein no puede leer el tiempo, las Moiras son las señoras del tiempo y el destino, bajo su influencia ella no podrá usar sus habilidades**

"_todo para que no te descubran"_

**Mejor aun esclavo… todo sea para verte sufrir **

SAGA CUIDADO!

Advirtió repentinamente la chica sacando de su ensimismamiento al caballero; pero era demasiado tarde, aquella lanza ya se había clavado en el hombro, que reaccionando más rápido que sus compañeros, no tuvo más remedio que proteger a Saga de una muerte inminente. Los demás ya habían notado la dirección en que los agresores corrieron y Aioros había dado las órdenes… Kanon y DM corrieron a toda velocidad tras de una pequeña loma siguiendo al dueño de la lanza; por su parte Aioros se alejó para seguir un camino rectó hacia un templo viejo que apenas se divisaba entre la mata de hierbas, en la persecución de una mujer, Saga anonadado tenía entre los brazos a Lein que respiraba con dificultad.

Lein, lo lamento… yo…

Aprieta la herida, necesito un torniquete – le susurró

**Vaya que eres incompetente** – rió un poco Ares – **no te preocupes, las cosas aun no se complican **

¿por qué sigues haciéndolo? Deja ya de cuidarme

Idiota - le susurró dejando su palma en la mejilla del caballero – eres mi hermanito aunque estés ocultándome algo, aunque te estés comportando como un tonto… siempre te protejo, siempre te vigilo… eres mi hermano

**HERMANO… QUERIDO HERMANO** – le gritó Ares con tono burlón, Saga le dio una mirada asesina mientras vendaba con fuerza el brazo de la chica tras arrancar la lanza

Estaré bien, fue superficial, apenas si atravesó mi barrera

Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa… - se recriminó el caballero

Pero no paso… Saga, necesito que vuelvas, necesito que estés alerta

Pero… Lein… yo…

¿puedo confiar en ti? – aquella pregunta le extrañó pero asintió

Sabes que si… ¿Qué sucede?

Estas diferente, por favor dime que pasa… no quiero perderte

¿por qué? –susurró Saga abrazándola con fuerza, su corazón dio un vuelco y una punzada muy fuerte le llegó – ojalá pudiera decírtelo

A cada paso que das apartas a tu familia y me temo que estas en un lío muy grande, necesito saberlo, déjate ayudar esta vez, no cargues con todo tu solo

Lein – le apartó de si y le observó la mascara – todavía te amo…

**IV.I Dimicatio mortem**

La chica se quedó en un silencio hiriente, el corazón del caballero se estremeció de dolor ante la falta de aquella respuesta inmediata y sufrió mucho más al sentir como le apartaba de si entre las risas del dios de la guerra que incluso se torcía, entonces sintió un gran cosmos frente a él, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro bien familiar.

Un caballero estaba sentado en el altar mirando la escena, revestido con una armadura verde bandera, el peto al estilo romano marcaba sus músculos en el abdomen; pero la superficie era escamosa como de una serpiente, sus brazos cubiertos por hombreras y guantes de acero, un casco con plumas de quetzal que caían majestuosamente a la espalda, unas grebas de plata y gemas de java bien pulidas y sus ojos teñidos de un rojo que le pareció muy conocido.

Tirano – susurró Saga al reconocer el rostro del enemigo, este hombre robusto y moreno había sido su compañero en los entrenamientos, aspirante a poseer la armadura de géminis, era un segundón hábil, fuerte y su rapidez era para temerse dada la lentitud del propio dorado

Saga.. ¿o eres Kanon? Eso no importa, igual estas muerto

¿tú la heriste?

No fue mi culpa que recibiera un ataque dirigido a ti

Considérate muerto

Saga elevó su cosmos, adelantándose a Lein. Respirando agitadamente sonrió, elevó su mano izquierda con fuerza y rapidez expulsando un rayo dorado que explotó en el peto enemigo. Tirano retrocedió a penas unos pasos y se impulsó con todo su cuerpo alcanzando la velocidad luz, llegó hasta el dorado asestando un golpe en su estomago, el rostro y luego un puñetazo al pecho que liberó una explosión de truenos. Saga se permitió rodar por el suelo y una vez boca abajo el enemigo le propago una sucesión de patadas al costado hasta que saga atrapó la pierna agresora, con su otra mano golpeó con tal fuerza la greba que se cuarteó dañando la pierna.

En respuesta tirano estiró sus dedos y de ellos brotaron hilos que atravesaron la armadura de géminis clavándose en la carne viva, después de una macabra sonrisa, saga supo que el ataque no había terminado y sintió su carne desgarrada comenzar a chamuscarse bajo los choques eléctricos que el enemigo hacia correr por sus mortales hilos.

- terra - escuchó el gritó de Lein entre sus propios gritos, luego se relajó mientras su rival hacia lo posible por arrancarse las estacas de piedra filosa que atravesaron su pierna y costado

- pensaba dejarte vivir mocosa, pero esto lo vas a pagar - el quetzal corrió a toda velocidad contra Lein, Saga hizo lo propio mas el enemigo le superaba en rapidez y llegó al cuello de Lein mucho antes.

- suéltame - susurró Lein sintiendo los hilos desgarrar su delicada piel

- te cortaré la cabeza - susurró despiadadamente y tras ajustar bien sus hilos al cuello de la chica, esta gritó el nombre de saga antes de que su cabeza rodara por el suelo y la armadura de quetzal se revistiera de sangre.

Rió victorioso ante Saga que estaba de rodillas en el suelo sin poder creer lo que veía. Tirano caminó hasta él sujetándolo por el cabello

- muere - sonrió tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de saga, le propinó un rodillazo para luego hacerlo estallar en llamas, entonces continuo riendo macabramente pisando el cadáver sanguinolento

- eres tan divertido caballero - susurró- pero esos trucos de preescolar no te servirán - dijo apretando un poco mas su mano, haciendo estremecer a Lein - eres bueno en las ilusiones pero no me afectan, no has logrado ni siquiera desestabilizarme

Pero su actitud confiada cambió al sentir el cosmos de aquella mocosa concentrado cerca de su pecho, miró con desconcierto la llama luminosa en la mano de la chica que con un movimiento imparable invocó: " ignus" . Una explosión de fuego lo obligó a tirarse al suelo y revolcarse para apagar las llamas, mientras sentía su carne quemarse por las ranuras hechas a su armadura.

La joven por su parte respiraba jadeante en el suelo, sujetando con su mano sana la herida aparatosa del cuello, sin embargo se sentía aliviada pues no había sido mortal.

Saga corrió hasta Tirano poniendo su mano en el rostro contrario y un rayo dorado estalló. Luego lo levantó golpeando repetidamente en la zona en que Lein había atacado, poco a poco la armadura comenzó a cuartearse. Tirano reaccionó e inesperadamente de sus antebrazos expulsó dos navajas que se clavaron en la vestidura dorada, esta brilló y a pesar de la cuarteadura cubrió al dueño que furioso llamó a su explosión de galaxias. Los planetas rodearon al agresor golpeándole mientras el impacto le mandaba lejos, destrozando algunos arboles. Saga jadeó un poco tocando su pecho, sentía una presión tan fuerte que le parecía no poder respirar, era como si el aire no entrara a sus pulmones, como si hubiera corrido durante días, la explosión de cosmos le había agotado en sobremanera.

- " estoy muriendo". Pensó, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior

- relámpago celeste - escuchó Saga y de inmediato volteó hacia Lein estrechándola entre sus brazos, la cubrió recibiendo todo el impacto en la espalda. La estrechó fuertemente mientras continuaba jadeando, Lein le miro a los ojos notándolos cansados, observó un hilillo de sangre en la boca del caballero y le pareció pálido, realmente había sido una batalla tan dura, ella no sentía que ese caballero fuera tan poderoso.

En ese momento, cuando el ataque terminó, saga se arrodilló entre los brazos de Lein. Sentía que no podría más, que su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus órdenes, llevó su mano al pecho apretando los dientes por el dolor intenso

- **cuanto dolor... ¿crees continuar con la batalla y además protegerla?** -

- basta- susurró débilmente

- Saga - la chica lo abrazó - escudo - su barrera apareció evitando un segundo ataque.

En un momento todo se calmó, ambos se separaron observando a todas partes, intentando localizar al rival. Repentinamente con su gran velocidad apareció frente a Lein abrazándola por la cintura, le sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que sus rayos le envolvían. La chica se sacudió con violencia y su voz ahogada esbozó un sonido entre cortado que se asemejaba a un grito. Lento la chica cayó somnolienta al suelo, la vista nublada y algunas leves quemaduras en la piel, aquel ataque era demasiado para un cuerpo desprotegido.

Aprovechando la distracción del caballero, Tirano lo sujetó por el cuello aplicándole una llave por detrás. Con su mano izquierda invocó un potente rayo de energía que atravesó la armadura de géminis perforando el costado de Saga, la sangre brotó mientras el caballero gritó sujetando con fuerza el brazo del contrincante, por un momento Saga pensó en incendiar su cosmos hasta el cielo y convertirse en cometa junto al enemigo, pero Ares no lo permitiría, a ese paso los tres pasarían al otro mundo a manos de un segundón, por un momento le pareció vergonzoso.

- antes dejare que veas como asesino a esta mujer - declaro Tirano dejando caer con violencia a Saga.

Volteo hacia Lein que seguía con el cuerpo entumecido, la tomo del cabello arrastrándola hacia si, sonrió colocando su mano en el rostro de la chica que parecía en un estado letárgico, sus ojos entreabiertos no distinguían la realidad.

- pídelo... o la matara - ordenó Ares mirando a Saga, le pareció patética la forma en la que el caballero se encontraba desvalido, en el suelo a duras penas respirando, algunos quejidos debido a la herida llenaban su boca.

El dorado asintió sabía de antemano que esto ya había salido de su control, sentía además incertidumbre y desconfianza, si le permitía tomar del todo su cuerpo ¿Qué le aseguraba que volvería al control? ¿Qué seguridad tenia de que Ares no mataría a Lein? Pero era mejor intentarlo pues tal vez podría recuperar el control con su voluntad y ciertamente prefería que un dios tomara la vida de ambos a que lo hiciera ese retardado.

- adelante... hazlo por favor- declaró el dorado y Ares le sonrió al tiempo que corriendo se abalanzó contra el atravesando su cuerpo, como invadiéndolo, era una sensación diferente a la de hace años, pues en aquel entonces el dios se manifestaba sólo como un eco molesto en su mente; por ello le desconcertaba un poco verlo frente a el moviéndose como una persona, era alucinante. Ahora atravesándolo sintió un cosmos diferente, doloroso pero rebosante de poder, un poder que le estremeció.

Antes de que Tirano pudiera despedazar a Lein, Saga le sujetó por los hombros en un abrazo, estrechándolo tanto que la armadura de quetzal comenzó a cuartearse, de inmediato el hombre dejó a la victima y trató desesperadamente de liberarse; pero Ares haciendo uso de su fuerza le dio un patada en el coxis, que provocó un escabroso grito en el enemigo.

Ares sonrió extasiado y atajó por el cabello al enemigo aplicando rodillazos al pecho, con cada golpe escupía sangre. Después cuando se hubo aburrido, decidió estrujar el cuello del contrario elevándolo; Tirano vio la sonrisa y la mirada de fuego en Saga, su cabello tenido de gris le sorprendió en sobremanera

- maestro... ¿por qué?

- ¿pensabas que te tenia alguna estima? eres basura insignificante - le dijo con una cruel carcajada- retírate armadura

A su orden la armadura de quetzal abandonó el cuerpo del hombre y se armó formando un ave sagrada, luego se desvaneció dejando un destello de luz verde.

- agradéceme que te permití tener unos minutos de gloria con una armadura como las que nunca pudiste obtener... ahora despídete

- no, te lo ruego señor de la guerra… no me mates - dijo entre lagrimas, trataba de liberarse con tal desesperación que hasta el mismo Saga sintió pena y arrepentimiento

- déjalo... libéralo, no creo que intente algo en nuestra contra

- tu cállate esclavo, soy yo quien tiene el control

Y entonces Ares y Saga sintieron los cosmos de los demás dorados acercándose. Ares sonrió satisfactoriamente

- a otra dimensión - gritó complaciente lanzando el cuerpo del contrario hacia arriba, la extensión de cosmos formó una red celeste que iba quemando el cuerpo del hombre, mientras se elevaba mas y mas como flotando, rápidamente perdía todos los sentidos y cuando el cosmos se disipó, cayó desde tal altura que se partió el cráneo, lo ultimó que vio fue la risa del malvado Ares. Su cuerpo se tiñó de un negro escalofriante y quedó ahí tieso con los ojos y la boca entre abiertos.

Ares se carcajeó macabramente, le había divertido en sobremanera la actividad, salió despacio del cuerpo de Saga expulsando un brillo azul marino, observó al dorado y vio como la armadura de géminis se alejó volando. Saga se desplomó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el costado, escupió un coagulo de sangre y miró al dios como reprochando. Entonces sintió las cálidas manos de Lein en su herida, tratando de retener la sangre que fluía.

- lo lamento, debería ser mas fuerte

- lo eres...- susurró- pero es difícil sin armadura... ¿estas bien?

- el que me preocupa eres tu

Ambos se recargaron uno en la espalda del otro, la chica rió un poco entrelazando su mano con la de él

Casi nos matan –

Ya estamos viejos para esto – contestó sonriendo y tosiendo, volteó para escupir sangre

Algo sucede… no se que es; pero te prometo que lo descubriré

¿por qué jamás te quedas al margen?

Porque me importas mucho

Por eso te metes en problemas

Saga – susurró seriamente – no quiero que vuelvas a morir

Algún día lo haré ¿no crees?

No – contestó firme – no antes que yo

Que cruel… - le dijo levantándose, llevó una mano a su pecho - ¿no ves que eres mi vida?

Saga… no sigas… somos hermanos, nada más… ahora yo estoy con Mascara y le amo

Calla… no vuelvas a decir eso

Pero es verdad, no entiendo porque repentinamente me dices que me amas, después de todos estos años, después de que tu mismo me dijiste que Mascara era mejor para mi

Yo dije eso?

Pues claro… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó cuando notó su desconcierto, comenzó nuevamente a toser, esta vez no podía contenerse

Saga… Saga – lo sostuvo entre brazos al tiempo que sentía como se iba mi respiración,

Ares lo miraba sonriendo, su mano izquierda estaba en su mejilla, la cabeza medio inclinada, ahí parado disfrutando del doloroso y lamentable espectáculo

**Entérate… todo esto sólo fue para desencadenar tu sufrimiento… Lein ya te dijo que no te ama y ahora tu cuerpo se deteriora y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?** – Saga le miró a duras penas al tiempo que apartaba Lein –

Saga… ¿Qué pasó? – llegó Kanon hincándose junto a su hermano que sudaba frío al tiempo que recuperaba la respiración

**Que aun con todo, él sufrirá **

Maldito – susurró Saga, intentó levantarse fallidamente, Kanon le sujetó por el brazo, tenía el rostro angustiado

Lein ¿Qué pasó?

Tuvimos una batalla contra ese tipo, hirió a Saga en el costado – contestó la chica presionando también su pecho, ella se veía pálida y cansada, ambos estuvieron a punto de perder

Resistan… AMIGOS AYUDA!

_**IV. II Leve fit , quod bene fertur , onus**_

**Mansión de los Kido. Dos días después**.

Fue tan extraño… desaparecieron tal cual llegaron, se desvanecieron ante nuestros ojos y los cuerpos terminaron putrefactos en el suelo – terminó su reporte Aioros, Atenea suspiró volteando a ver a Shion

Pareciera…obra de Hades… pero

Las guerras acabaron – declaró la diosa – tendré que ir a Star Hill, averiguar lo que sucedió directamente con los dioses

Eso será un viaje muy largo y tenemos todavía muchos pendientes aquí mi señora

Lo sé… pero… más importante aun ¿Cómo están Saga y Lein?

Lein sólo sufrió leves heridas, estará bien – contestó Milo mordiendo la manzana que había tomado del comedor – quien me preocupa es Saga

Se comportó muy extraño durante el viaje, muy… distante – dijo Marin tomando la mano de Milo

Y Lein me contó que durante la batalla parecía desubicado y, aunque suene raro, débil – agregó Shaina cruzando los brazos – nosotros libramos la situación fácilmente, no comprendo porque Saga tuvo tantas dificultades, salieron muy lastimados

No debió de ser así… nosotros con uso de nuestro cosmos derrotamos fácilmente a los enemigos.. eran basura. Pareciera que sólo la persona que atacó a Saga tenía una verdadera armadura- expresó malhumorado Aioria

Una trampa… - susurró Kanon que hasta ahora había estado retraído – todo fue una maldita trampa, sino como explicarían que los rehenes eran una ilusión, alguien o algo jugó con la empatía de Lein. Me preocupa porque no sé a ciencia cierta para quien era esta treta

¿Lein o Saga? ¿Quién podría tener algo contra ellos? – preguntó seriamente Dohoko cerrando los ojos – bueno a decir verdad tal vez Saga tenga muchos enemigos después de todo lo que ha sucedido

Pues me inclino más por eso, dudo que Yuzuriha**(3)** haya vuelto de ultratumba – comentó un poco divertido Milo

Ni la menciones – contestó apenado MM – no creo que Hades tenga una afrenta personal con Lein

Dejen descansar a los muertos… - comentó seriamente Saori – no sé que pensar… ciertamente Saga ha tenido un comportamiento distinto desde que llegó pero hasta ahora no parece nada grave… ¿tu que piensas Kanon?

Nada que pueda afectarnos por el momento; pero quiero decirles algo… es una acusación seria y espero estar equivocado…

No tienes que decirlo, creo que todos lo sospechan – dijo Lein que recién llegaba

Linda! ¿Qué haces de pie? – DM caminó hasta ella sujetándola con fuerza, le acompañó hasta el sillón – deberías descansar

¿Podrías dejar de usar ese poder? ¿Qué no te han enseñado a respetar la privacidad? – preguntó Atenea un tanto molesta

Discúlpame mi señora pero… es algo que no puedo evitar, puedo tratar de ignorarlo pero estamos hablando de mi hermano – comentó apenada – Saga… parece que trata de contener a Ares

Por todos los cielos, es una acusación tan grave – susurró Marín agachando el rostro

Pero cierta, nosotros tratamos a Saga hace ya muchos años, es la misma actitud, los mismos gestos, el mismo cosmos, lo sabes Atenea, puedes sentirlo – declaró con pesar el gemelo

Tengo que ir a Star Hill, necesitamos respuestas urgentes – contestó Atenea - se supone que eliminamos a mi molesto medio hermano, ya ni siquiera tuvimos que repetir el ritual para encerrar su alma… esta vez lo derrotamos!

Me parece bien que Atenea vaya por respuestas – declaró Dohoko poniéndose de pie – Kanon y Aioria vigilaran a Saga y por favor, esta vez querida Lein… quiero que te alejes de él

Pero…

Pero nada, la ultima vez que tratamos con Ares, estaba empeñado en asesinarte** (4)** – contestó Shion re memorando la batalla en la que la casa de geminis terminó destruida.

Entiendo – susurró Lein, DM tomó su mano con fuerza y luego la abrazó tras susurrarle:

"Yo cuidaré de ti"

Mientras tanto ninguno de ellos sospechaba siquiera que el susodicho caballero no sólo escuchó toda la plática, sino que tras pensarlo un poco decidió comenzar a empacar a toda prisa. Ares le miraba complacido notando sus torpes movimientos, el dolor constante marcado en el rostro, las venas resaltadas, los músculos contraídos, la respiración agitada.

_Buena solución… huir para morir como un perro huérfano en la calle_ – comentó Ares caminando por el cuarto – _dame una buena razón para permitirlo_

Saben de ti, no puedo permitir que te exorcicen o derroten

_Ah! Ahora estás de mi lado!_

PORQUE NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCION! PORQUE SI TE DERROTAN EL PACTO SE ROMPE Y TODO VOLVERA A SER COMO ERA

_Calma esclavo… no te alteres que podría darte un infarto… en esas condiciones no llegaras completo a Aries, tienes suerte de que Aldebaran y Mu aun no hayan regresado. _

Escucha… hiéreme, tortúrame pero hazlo lejos de ellos

_¿Por qué habría de tener compasión por ellos? Después de todo son mis enemigos_

¿no te soy suficiente?

_Claro que no! Eres un humano insignificante _

Pero un trato es un trato, el castigo es sólo para mi –

_Te equivocas Saga… ella también debe de sufrir y si nos vamos… ¿Quién le hará pagar su promesa? _

Es empática… claro que lo sentirá – susurró Saga cerrando los puños - déjame partir… te lo ruego – susurró hincándose

_Así me gusta! A mis pies! Jajajaja… adelante… aunque dudo que vayamos muy lejos_

Kanon entró al cuarto unas horas más tarde, observó el cajón de Saga abierto, algunas de sus ropas faltaban, corrió hacia el closet y lo abrió de par en par notando la falta de aquella maleta recién desempacada. Dio un gran suspiro y golpeó con fuerza la puerta

¿Qué demonios haces Saga?

**Notas del capitulo.**

La habilidad de Lein es la empatía poder por el cual puede sentir y leer el corazón de todas las personas.

**Akemi: **Antigua Novia de DM quien fue asesinada (frente al mismo caballero) para completar el ritual necesario para revivir a Ares en el cuerpo de Saga.

**Yuzuriha:** enamorada de Saga, tomó un aferrado odio a Lein por arrebatarle el amor de Saga, deseaba asesinarla.

Referencia al Capitulo 20: "Él, tu, mi hermano y yo" del Fanfic **INTER NOS**


	5. Amistad

Se detuvo un momento al pie de una colina para ver con nostalgia el santuario, estaba convencido de que esta noche seria la ultima vez que pisara el suelo, recuerdos de toda una vida le susurraban al oído, voces, risas, lagrimas, polvo y sangre. Era su hogar y ya se despedía de el y de su vida. Nada tenia sentido, todo se había tornado confuso y la única alegría que albergaba en su corazón era que su gemelo continuaría vivo y que su hermana no lloraría por la perdida del amor... ambos le extrañarían un tiempo, pero después pasaría a ser un recuerdo y aquello no le desagradaba, todo era el ciclo normal de la vida.

Un triste suspiró llenó sus pulmones, sujetó su maleta dispuesto a partir.

- parece que huyes - escuchó una voz tras de si y sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, se supone que nadie debía verlo

- no lo entenderías Aioros

- explícamelo

- no puedo...

Aioros lo miró directo a los ojos, lo notó pálido y cansado. Caminó hasta él y lo abrazó, Saga se sintió incomodo, después de todo el dolor que les había causado como se atrevía aquel muchacho a estrecharle de esa forma, a quererle nuevamente como amigo

- al menos díselo a Kanon

- dile que...- Saga jaló aire con trabajos - lo amo - susurró sonriendo, siempre le había costado trabajo externar sus sentimientos - gracias por tu perdón, gracias por continuar siendo mi amigo. Cuida de mi hermano, te lo ruego

- suena grave, por favor dime que te sucede, déjame ayudarte

- ya lo haces - susurró abrazándolo - perdón por esto - le dijo y con una expulsión de su cosmos el caballero de sagitario fue empujado muchos metros lejos mientras el geminiano huía en uno de sus portales.

**V.**** Amistad **

_V.I __Ab amando ductum est amicitiae nomen_

Kanon simplemente no podía comprender que le sucedía a su gemelo, huir de esa forma, su comportamiento agresivo, la forma en la que había mirado y sujetado a Lein, el brutal asesinato de Tirano, la forma en la que había golpeado a Aioros. No cavia duda era Ares, pero ¿por qué esta vez saga lo encubría?

Milo observaba a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro, con esa mirada angustiada, dio un suspiro para luego colocarse frente a él.

- harás un surco

- ¿por qué se fue sin decir nada? ¿Por qué atacó a Aioros? - Milo encogió los hombros

- ni idea, lo importante es que esta bien y que vamos a encontrarlo

- Atenea - susurró Kanon al verla llegar, caminó hasta ella mirándola a los ojos

- no pude encontrar su cosmos- susurró la joven - incluso traté de buscar la presencia de Ares, sin éxito... Lein también lo intentó, sin éxito alguno

- donde carajos estas...saga- Kanon agachó la mirada y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

- Kanon -

- dime...

- ¿crees que siempre estemos juntos? -

- siempre es una afirmación muy pretensiosa ¿no crees? - el gemelo agachó la mirada con cierta decepción, Kanon notándolo agregó - mientras este en mis manos no permitiré que te apartes de mi, al menos mientras tu mismo me dejes

- tonto ¿por qué razón querría apartarte de mi lado?

- no lo sé... pero sabes... yo siempre quiero estar a tu lado

- y yo... te prometo que haré lo posible para estar siempre contigo

- es una promesa- contestó Kanon y estrecharon sus meñiques

- somos... unos mentirosos...

Mientras tanto, Saga vagaba por los caminos de un bosque lejano, a cada paso que daba se sentía mareado y cansado, sabía que su condición empeoraba pues las heridas de la batalla reciente seguían frescas y sangraban, además de que su cuerpo temblaba y sentía intenso dolor repentinamente desde el centro de su corazón hasta el pecho, cuando tenia este tipo de episodios su cuerpo entero temblaba, sentía su sudor frio y la boca reseca, las nauseas se apoderaban de el y el vértigo le obligaba a detenerse y jalar aire.

Finalmente, cuando notó que era demasiado tarde para seguir caminando y la vista al fin se le nublo; decidió recostarse cerca de un árbol para recuperar fuerzas y observó las estrellas entre las ramas, sonrió levemente al recordar la reacción de Aioros y pensó al fin en sus amigos.

- ¡esa es la idea mas tonta que se les ha ocurrido! - exclamó exasperado con la garganta ahogada

- creo que es una buena idea, después de todo es un día especial- comentó Shura con algo de mesura

- ¡es como despedirse y me niego! estamos hablando de mi hermano- contestó sentándose en el sillón, entrelazó sus dedos recargando los codos en sus muslos, luego se reclinó para cubrirse el rostro agobiado.

Los presentes le observaron con pesar, sentían mucha tristeza por la situación, les habían pasado tantas cosas y todos sentían rabia e impotencia por el cruel destino de los hermanos, nadie sabía que decir. Finalmente Aioria rompió el silencio tratando de reconfortar al gemelo

- creo comprender lo que sientes- dijo con voz firme mirando a su hermano mayor a los ojos - se que te sientes solo y desesperado; pero hay sucesos que no podemos evitar, es el destino y hay que afrontarlo

- no Aioria... no lo comprendes- le cortó de tajo sin voltear a verlo - es Kanon, he vivido cada día de mi vida pensando en el, gran parte de mi tiempo a su lado, compartimos todo; el signo, la armadura, el rostro y me siento desesperado porque se va... ¡OTRA VEZ! y no he podido recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, ni he podido retribuirle todo el daño, las peleas, los insultos, las heridas... he sido un bastardo

Saga levantó el rostro perdiendo su mirada en el vacio, apretó sus puños en el regazo y mordió su labio inferior. Aioros sentía tristeza por la desesperanza que asfixiaba a su viejo amigo, quería hacer algo por él, pero realmente nada estaba en sus manos; por su parte Milo se sentía tan mal como Saga pues Kanon era uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, su compañero de maldades, su cómplice, junto a él y Camus había hecho los mejores desbarajustes de su vida y ahora que partía no podía dejar de pensar en que quiso en algún momento matarlo, sin embargo después de verlo ahí, en el santuario arrepentido y dispuesto a recibir Antares para redimirse le recordó cuanto lo quería, casi como a un hermano, por tanto que le dolía en el alma ver a Kanon sufrir así.

Camus no sabia tampoco que decir, sentía rabia por el destino tan doloroso que hasta ahora seguía a los gemelos, si bien sabia no eran unos angelitos le parecía que ellos ya había pagado sus pecados en la batalla contra Hades, a su parecer debían encontrar ya la paz… pero con esto, sentía impotencia, por un lado veía a Kanon debilitarse día con día cuando, desde que lo conocía, había rebosado en actitud y fuerza; por otro lado, Saga, a quien siempre había admirado por su templanza y voluntad ahora le veía destrozado. Shura no estaba muy lejos del sentimiento de Camus, a pesar de que un tiempo le guardó rencor a Saga por engañarle, al final había aceptado que con todo lo quería porque desde siempre había sido un líder, un protector y un consejero, para él había demostrado todo su arrepentimiento al sacrificar su vida para redimirse y después con esas lagrimas y desesperación que le contaron mostró al tratar de sujetar el cuerpo herido de atenea.

Y finalmente Mu, el siempre había tenido fe en los gemelos, después de todo había vivido mucho tiempo con ellos en el santuario compartiendo una amistad entrelazada, un cariño profundo por ser hermanos de crianza, aun tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de ellos, Lein y las chicas… ah si… las chicas, Amelia y Karin **(****1)** hace tanto que no las recordaba, sintió que lloraría por la nostalgia, todos ellos eran hermanos, habían vivido tanto tiempo juntos… no podía creer que ahora tendría que despedirse de uno más, de Kanon y también estaba angustiado porque sabia que Saga no podría con todo… era demasiado…

Entonces la voz entrecortada del dorado los sacó de sus pensamientos y todos voltearon a verle con la mejor cara posible.

- he sido tan injusto y cruel- susurró -lo siento Aioria, yo te hice pasar por momentos horribles con mis decisiones... yo soy quien debería de sufrir de esa forma

- Saga estamos a tu lado deja que el pasado se quede a donde pertenece – Aioros se puso en cuclillas frente a Saga y tomó sus manos sonriéndole- creo que Kanon preferiría una gran fiesta que quedarse en cama viéndote con esa cara

- suficiente tiene con verse al espejo- agregó Milo con una sonrisa, los demás sonrieron un poco y Saga recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos, que haría sin ellos

- bien... pero no compartiré el pastel – agregó evadiendo la mirada

- mira que avorazado - le recriminó Mu riendo por la mueca del caballero

- ya es suficiente con compartir la fecha - contestó fingiéndose malhumorado aunque en el fondo estaba a punto de llorar

- se queja porque siempre lo lanzan con saña contra el pastel - especificó Camus con un tono formal

- con algo tengo que vengarme - agrego Aioria con una sonora carcajada.

_____**Omnis homo mendax**_

Escuchó lejanamente las risas de los niños que jugaban cerca, llevó su mano al costado sintiendo una punzada, torció un poco la boca y se incorporó. A su alrededor había dos camas, la vieja casa de adobé, los muebles corroídos por la oxidación, la vitrina de madera con los pocos cubiertos, la estufa vieja pero pulcramente arreglada, la vieja mesa que tenía una pata de palo y otras de metal, las cuatro sillas bien arregladas y la puerta abierta dejando pasar la luz del atardecer

- ¡Saga! Que bueno que despiertas, justo a tiempo para la historia del día como lo prometiste

- Lein - susurró acariciando el rostro de la niña

- otra vez alucinando, soy Susana... despierta bien

Saga observó mucho mejor, en efecto, aunque la niña se parecía, realmente le faltaba el fuego en la mirada y esos ojos rojo rubí, por no agregar la edad y estatura. El caballero sonrió al recordar donde estaba, desde hace un mes se encontraba viviendo en aquella casita de adobe.

Le pareció curioso notar que los tres niños ya estaban sentados en el suelo con piernas cruzadas, bien atentos al dorado que diariamente por las noches les contaba historias de la mitología antes de la cena. Los chicos esperaban durante todo el día para escucharle, mientras su madre preparaba el banquete de la noche.

La mujer, que respondía al nombre de Dánae, observó con agradecimiento al hombre, pues desde hace algunos meses habían comido hogazas de pan y agua, debido a la pobreza en la que vivían, justo cuando no había nada mas por comer, y faltaba demasiado para la paga, Dánae había encontrado a Saga recostado cerca de un árbol en el bosque, estaba inconsciente debido a la hemorragia de una herida en su costado, esta además se estaba infectada. Aun a sabiendas de que carecía de tiempo y dinero, se llevó al extraño a su casa y cuido de él, estuvo inconsciente tres días; pero cuando despertó, agradeció, le dio dinero y trato de irse; más estaba tan débil que tuvo que obligarle a quedarse. Esa la herida mejoraba día con día, sin embargo el estado del hombre empeoraba, hubo días en los que únicamente devolvía sangre y no ingería alimento.

Saga, como se presentó tiempo después, no deseaba asustar a los niños y solía decirles que era por la frescura de la herida, pero Dánae sabia que ese hombre estaba muriendo aun así decidió, por el bien de todos, no decir nada.

- algún día seré un santo de la orden de Atenea y defenderé al mundo de los malvados dioses- dijo Abraham saltando sobre una vieja silla lanzando puñetazos al aire

- no digas esas tonterías sabes muy bien que por la culpa de esos... caballeros... nuestro padre murió - contesto Isabela con un semblante verdaderamente furioso

- pero ellos nos salvaron- comentó Susana

- ¿de que? ¿Del hambre, la pobreza? ¿De las mismas guerras que esos dioses han provocado? ese Patriarca que tanto admiras fue el maldito por el que muchos murieron tratando de derrotar a los famosos santos... su revuelta provocó la muerte de nuestro padre

El dorado se estremeció al escucharlo, a decir verdad no había tenido la delicadeza de pensar en los peones y guardias que murieron en aquel entonces por detener a los caballeros a la entrada del santuario; tampoco en los jóvenes que murieron tras los cruentos entrenamientos. Tenia tantos pecados que finalmente entendió que el dolor físico y mental que ahora sufría no era otra cosa que su castigo, el infierno no era suficiente o tal vez estaba en el.

El ruido irrumpió sus pensamientos, los niños ya se encontraban en una acalorada discusión, entonces comenzó a toser incontrolablemente hasta vomitar sangre en las sabanas, llevó su mano de nuevo al pecho sintiendo como si el corazón fuera a estallarle. Los niños asustados salieron corriendo a buscar a su madre mientras Isabela corrió por agua al pozo.

Ares le miró, notando algo que no comprendía... miedo... caminó hasta el caballero y le sujetó la mano, con el contacto Saga se estremeció, era una sensación tan rara que le provocó un vacio, levantó la vista hasta toparse con los ojos rojos del dios.

- ¿Por qué sientes miedo? Hasta ahora todo lo has enfrentado correctamente

- no es miedo, es angustia y pena

- ¿por qué?

- hubo uno que vio nuestro rostro...entonces no podía vivir así que lo asesinamos en la cámara del patriarca-

Ares sonrió ante el recuerdo y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, la niña había tirado el agua del balde al suelo. Caminó decidida hasta Saga propinándole una bofetada, sus lágrimas de ira brotaron y una vez más le golpeó dejándole un arañazo en la cara. El caballero en respuesta bajo la mirada, simplemente no podía enfrentar aquel rostro buscando explicaciones, como decirle que fue débil, malvado y desquiciado, una disculpa no iba a devolverle a su padre.

- el era guardia del patriarca- susurró cerrando los puños con la mirada baja y anegada en lagrimas- desde que murió hemos pasado muchas penurias

- no tengo palabra alguna que pueda sanarte... y nada que lo devuelva

- lárgate de nuestra casa...

El dorado asintió y se levantó trabajosamente, caminó hasta donde estaban sus cosas y extrajo una bolsa de cuero que dejó en la mesa. Mientras se alejaba del hogar trataba inútilmente de recordar el rostro de aquel maravilloso padre que educó a esos niños tan amables, se maldijo al no poder recordar, por haber destrozado muchas familias y no haber pensado en eso en todos estos años.

- saga ¿a donde vas? - Abraham corrió hasta él y lo abrazó - estas muy herido, no te vallas

- no puedo quedarme por mas tiempo, tengo que seguir mi viaje... lo lamento, cuida de tu familia

- pero

- no te preocupes, se que puedes hacerlo... eres fuerte- le dijo acariciándole el cabello, el niño le sonrió y su madre le acaricio el cabello apartándolo, Susana se acercó y le abrazó con algunas lagrimas

- gracias por contarnos tantos mitos, te voy a extrañar

- y yo a ti...- Saga rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar su Ilíada, se la entregó a la niña con media sonrisa

- pero es tu favorita

- ya la he leído demasiado, disfrútala

- gracias- la niña le sonrió, tomó a su hermanito de la mano y lo llevó a casa.

Ambos adultos los vieron partir para luego verse a los ojos, una mirada en reproche nació de los ojos de la mujer.

- dale tiempo Saga, ella no comprende de motivos, es una niña a pesar de su actitud madura

- ¿de que me hablas Dánae? - preguntó mas por inercia que otra cosa, era obvio que la mujer sabia algo

- mi esposo siempre me dijo que el patriarca del santuario tenia una bondad inagotable, paciencia, respeto y serenidad; pero había días en los que sentía dolor de cabeza y notaba como cambiaba su actitud, aun con todo siempre le admiró- la madre caminó hasta Saga sujetándole los hombros y le regaló una sonrisa reparadora- Saga de géminis, yo ya te perdoné

El caballero entre abrió la boca y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Aquella piadosa mujer le había acogido por tanto tiempo en su hogar, permitiéndole convivir con ella y sus hijos a sabiendas de que él era el asesino de su amado esposo, sin duda ella merecía el paraíso. Se alegró al percatarse de que aun existían personas puras en la tierra, personas que merecían la protección de los santos de Atenea, personas por las que cualquier sufrimiento valía la pena... como su hermano.

- por favor cuídate - le dijo y sujetó la maleta metiendo una bolsa, Saga le miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento, admiración y preocupación

- no tendrías porque hacer esto

- Saga, eres una buena persona... deberías volver al santuario ahí podrían cuidarte de forma adecuada

- no te preocupes... pronto estaré bien - le sonrió falsamente y la mujer lo abrazó - mentiroso - le susurro regalándole una sonrisa. Así fue como Saga continuó su camino junto a Ares.

Por otro lado Kanon se encontraba aferrado a la foto de su hermano sentado en el viejo sillón, no había dicho palabra alguna. Muy cerca se encontraban Milo, Aioros, Camus y Shura le observaban atentos y preocupados. El gemelo reparó en ellos y suspiró, sabia que no se irían de su lado hasta no verlo tranquilo, lastima que la única forma de tranquilizarse seria viendo a su hermano, así podría separarse del vacio que sentía en el estomago y la ligera opresión en el pecho, se sentía tan preocupado, tan angustiado y no dejaba de pensar que ese "te quiero" había sido el mas hermoso adiós que había escuchado.

Tenia un mal presentimiento, no sólo por la sospecha de la presencia de Ares sino ese sentimiento que albergaba su alma... era la tercera vez que lo sentía, era Saga llorando, gritando y luego... silencio.

- Kanon

- no quiero hablar de esto, se que a ustedes les sirve pero a mi no

- Kanon

- de verdad Milo...

- viejo tienes que decirlo - le recomendó sentándose junto a él - dime lo que sientes

- no

- es un desperdicio quedarnos aquí... hay que ir a buscarlo- dijo repentinamente Aioros

- ¿Dónde genio? es un dorado con el poder de abrir dimensiones – agregó Shura

- pues no se tal vez un lugar conocido, tu lo conoces Kanon a donde podría haber ido

- lo conozco a él... pero no a Ares

- eso es! - puntualizo Aioros golpeando su puño con la palma de su otra mano - si es cierto que Ares lo controla tal vez viaje a algún lugar familiar para el dios

- preguntemos a Shion a cerca del dios de la guerra, seguro tiene miles de libros en su biblioteca – invitó Camus saliendo de su mutismo

Los dorados miraron al general, Milo sonrió y la mirada de Kanon mostró un dejo de esperanza, todos salieron corriendo emocionados ante la nueva idea, realmente era mejor intentarlo que quedarse sentados.

Referencia al capitulo 21: " La ultima Promesa" de Inter Nos


	6. El templo de la Guerra

Pasaban los segundos más lentos de su vida, ahí encerrado en aquella prisión oscura. Sus ojos no percibían nada debido a la oscuridad del lugar, no sabia cuantos días habían pasado, por ende no tenia idea alguna del tiempo ¿habría luz, habrían estrellas? le dolía la espalda por los latigazos que recibió, le habían cortado la carne y aun le pulsaba, cerró los ojos y dio un grito a todo pulmón, escuchó el eco y se dejó caer al suelo sintiendo que aplastó algo

- hermano...

- ¿si?

- esa es mi pierna

- llevamos días en esta maldita pocilga, me muero de hambre y aburrimiento y estoy arto de jugar a completar frase

- yo puedo vivir callado, eres tu el que insistió en hablar de algo

- tu siempre tan fresco

- te desesperas demasiado rápido

- quisiera tener tu paciencia

- y yo tu alegría

- Saga - susurró - te tomas todo demasiado en serio

- hermano, ¿por qué lo hiciste, por qué peleaste con ellos?

- oye ellos te golpearon e insultaron no iba a permitir que te agredieran de esa forma en mi presencia, además todos eran unos perdedores

- gracias... por cuidarme

- cualquier agresión a ti, es directa a mi

- que haría yo sin ti

- seguir viviendo

- creo que en el fondo no podría vivir sin ti

VI. El templo de la guerra

_VI.I __dracones rubicundus_

Saga se despertó sobresaltado, a su alrededor había arboles frondosos, el pasto fresco remojado por sangre propia, la noche aun cubría el camino. Ares estaba de pie dándole la espalda, veía atentamente el camino que quedaba por delante. sopesando la situación, por un lado Saga debía sufrir aun mas porque en verdad lo merecía, debía sentir mas dolor físico y moral, solo así podría pagar el favor que pidió a las Moiras, sin embargo notó el decaimiento del caballero después del reciente castigo, su moral había menguado tanto que se vio reflejado en su estado físico, estaba agotado, sabia que pronto no podría ni caminar, durante su recorrido había perdido la conciencia dos veces y no dejaba de llamar a su hermano... con esa energía no llegarían al templo.

- **si no quieres que te descubran deberías apresurarte**

- no dijiste que no podrían sentirme - susurró Saga limpiándose la boca, abrió su mochila tomando un bocado de la reserva que Dánae había metido, bebió también un poco de agua pero esta le hizo toser dolorosamente

- **estas ya muy débil, por eso estoy seguro de que Kanon y Lein van a encontrarte con facilidad**

- pero se supone que tu cosmos me envuelve ¿no?

- **si, a tu cosmos... pero Kanon tiene un lazo carnal a ti y Lein su empatía**

- no eres tan poderoso... y las Moiras, no se supone que ellas me cubren

- n**o...-** Ares rió macabramente- **ellas quieren que sufras así que permitirían que te vean morir... te sentirás más miserable**

- ¿y tu? ¿No quieres eso?

- **no...**

- ¿qué buscas entonces?

- eso no te incumbe... ¿nos vamos?

Saga asintió levantándose con ayuda de un árbol, tomó sus cosas y siguió en camino a paso lento.

Despertó exhausto entre libros, a su alrededor sus amigos estaban dormidos en el suelo, las sillas y la mesa, todos habían estado leyendo toda la noche sin detenerse siquiera a comer, Shion tenia toda una colección, todos y cada uno leyeron libro por libro en busca de respuestas, aun no encontraban nada y los recursos se agotaban; repasaron los mitos, el culto de los Dragones Rojos **(****1),** datos históricos y demográficos de cuanta población adoró al dios y seguían sin idea de una locación.

Entonces golpeó furioso la mesa y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. No podía permitir que su hermano se apartara de nuevo, había prometido estar junto a él.

Los caballeros despertaron con el estruendo y se levantaron para continuar la investigación, nadie quería interrumpir a Kanon; en ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, Lein y DM entraron presurosos y llegaron hasta el dragón

.

- la antigua región de Tebas, un templo subterráneo – declaró DM colocando un viejo libro a los ojos de Kanon. Este leyó todo el artículo constatando la información, sonrió levemente y miró a los ojos del cangrejo

- gracias

- vamos... hay que ir por el gemelito antes de que nos contagies la depresión

- demasiado tarde para eso- agregó Milo

- no podemos ir todos - declaró Camus

- lo mejor será que vayan los hermanitos, seguro DM no se separa de Lein, así que también irá y si no me equivoco Milo no va a dejar a Kanon

- estas en lo correcto Shura

- muy bien... que vaya también Aioros

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué? - se apresuró a reclamar el hermano del susodicho

- estarán en el templo de Ares... si se materializa un flechazo de Aioros les ayudaría mucho- informó Mu y Shura asintió

- correcto...

- vamos ya - ordenó Lein - tengo un presentimiento extraño así que esto requiere rapidez -

Kanon miró a Lein y caminó hasta ella abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente

- todo estará bien

Desconcertado, recorrió con la vista nublada el lugar, el suelo era árido; enormes montañas rodeaban el lugar, y entre estas, forjada en plata estaba una entrada, adornada con dragones de todos tipos en el marco. Además pintados a la roca estaban representaciones de Ares, en su caballo de guerra y su carro, revestido con armadura y lanza.

Se incorporó finalmente y adentró a sus pulmones todo el aire posible, ahí se sentía un calor infernal, levantó la vista encontrando sólo oscuridad, las montañas se elevaba tan alto que no le permitían ver el cielo. Ares estaba junto, todo serio, vestido con su sotana negra.

Ignoraba como había llegado ahí; pero dedujo que Ares seguro arto, le había traído entre dimensiones

- no falta mucho- aseguró tocando su pecho

- **no falta nada** - respondió Ares- **es el final de tu viaje, ahora podrás descansar al menos un poco **- notó un tono dulce en la voz del dios, le pareció tan ajeno que se sintió incomodo, aun así siguió al dios cuando este se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando Ares tocó el marco todos los dragones emprendieron vuelo adentrándose en la puerta, atravesándola, las puertas se iluminaron por un rojo sangre y se abrieron de par en par. El dios entró sin siquiera esperar y Saga se quedó de pie, miró tras de si comprobando que no existía regreso, sonrió levemente pensando en que sus amigos y hermanos no volverían a verle, pero al menos Kanon seguiría viviendo y estaba seguro de que Aioros y Lein siempre lo cuidarían, también se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que la amazona no sentía amor alguno por él, y aunque esto le destrozaba el corazón sabia que era lo mejor.

Trato de ver nuevamente el cielo sin éxito alguno y continúo su camino adentrándose en el templo

___**Mors ultima linea rerum est**_

Sentía tanto calor que le había provocado punzadas en las sienes, la garganta reseca, los labios secos, tenia un poderoso mareo y el pecho seguía doliéndole como nunca, no le había contado a su hermano a cerca de la hemorragia que le dio ayer, no quería preocuparlo más, no le daba miedo morir, mas bien sentía terror por su gemelo, aunque fuera fuerte, aunque nunca lo dijera, sabia que era sensible y que su muerte seria un hecho casi imposible de aceptar, no quería que se deprimiera, días antes habia hablado con su hermana adoptiva encargándole mucho al gemelo.

Aun sintiéndose físicamente agotado había aceptado de buen agrado la fiesta, tal vez seria la ultima vez que vería a los dorados y las amazonas conviviendo, riendo con alegría, recordó los buenos momentos cuando eran niños, las discusiones acaloradas, los arduos entrenamientos, las escapadas al pueblo como aquella vez del festival **(2)** donde terminaron en discusión, luego las guerras y finalmente las fabulosas vacaciones de hace tres años **(3).**

Había vivido tanto junto a esas maravillosas personas que no pudo más que sentirse agradecido y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- Kanon- Milo le sacó de sus recuerdos- no llores, te juro que esta vez el pastel si es real

- ja... fue una buena broma la del año pasado, ese pastel de ajo fue asqueroso

- tienes razón... fue una broma demasiado violenta... recuerdo que tuve que ir al doctor por la indigestión - agregó Saga sonriendo

- bueno... pero la venganza la disfrutaron ¿no?

- jaja ese pastel bomba ha sido una de mis mejores creaciones- declaró DM divertido

- pues no me hizo gracia la explosión, tampoco salir volando y mucho menos la limpieza del día siguiente- comentó Milo

- se llama karma amigo- dijo Camus observando al escorpión

Kanon rió un poco

- gracias... no quería pasar mi cumpleaños en cama completando frases o jugando monopoly

- jo esas actividades tu las propones

- es para pasar tiempo contigo

- ha pero que tiernos - dijo divertido Aioros- yo hago lo mismo con Aioria

- eso no es cierto... me obligas a ver películas xxx

Todos rieron ante la declaración, Kanon forzó una risa y le invadió una repentina angustia, había algo que le estrujaba el pecho, sintió nuevamente unas poderosas nauseas y un ligero temblor en su mano, el dolor que le agobiaba esta vez era tan intenso que estaba seguro que perdería el control muy pronto, entonces sintió las cálidas manos de Lein estrecharle por la espalda

- me prestan a mi hermano- preguntó toda sonriente y tierna

- te equivocas de gemelo queridita

- nah... este es Kanon - le miró a los ojos y le pellizco las asentaderas - ¡sí!...

- vaya forma de distinguirlos - apresuró a decir Marin - ¿qué diferencia hay?

- Kanon tiene mas dotes- declaró riendo ganándose una mirada seria de los gemelos.- pero Saga tiene otras habilidades más interesantes

Todos rieron y comenzaron a hacerle bromas pesadas a Saga mientras Lein se escabullía con el cumpleañero fuera de la casa de virgo. Mientras caminaban sostenía con fuerza del brazo a Kanon, recorrían las casas vacías y percibía como toda la vitalidad se le escapaba.

Al llegar a géminis lo recostó alarmada por el pálido color, el gemelo tenía un hilillo de sangre en la boca y sufría de espasmos, su mirada perdió brillo. La chica le trajo agua que él bebió jadeante, no dejaba de mirar los ojos tristes de la chica

Otro repentino ataque le vino, fue tan fuerte que se estremeció arqueando la espalda, un sonoro quejido. Lein le observó secando el sudor de la frente del hombre con un trapo, le regaló una triste sonrisa y la chica puso su mano en el pecho de Kanon, estaba decidida a quitarle pesar, pero Kanon le sostuvo la mano y la miró a los ojos

- no, no quiero que compartas esto de nuevo... eso si me dolería

- pero

- pronto ya no habrá mas dolor - le dijo sonriendo- discúlpame con los demás por no partir el pastel

- Kanon...- las lagrimas de la chica salieron - no te preocupes mantendré mi promesa y cuidaré de tu hermano

- gracias...me divertí mucho y la verdad es que ya no estoy arrepentido ni siento culpa... me siento muy feliz, como cuando éramos niños

Entonces otro espasmo mas doloroso que el anterior le atacó, gritó y estrujó la mano de la joven que miraba con impotencia, justo en ese momento entró Saga, que había ido por Kanon para partir el pastel, dejó caer, casi a la entrada del cuarto, una tarjeta de cumpleaños y el regalo, corrió hasta la cama estrechando a su hermano que seguía retorciéndose

- todo estará bien

- Saga... te amo - le susurró sin aliento al oído y sintió otro ataque que le cortó la respiración y quedo jadeando en la cama mientras el hilillo de sangre crecía

Los hermanos se miraron y luego observaron a Kanon, aquello era demasiado dolor hasta para alguien tan firme como él, ya incluso le nacían las lágrimas de los ojos, estaba temblando y en los brazos las venas y los músculos estaban hinchados.

- no lo soporto - dijo con voz entrecortada y baja- ya basta... estoy cansado

- Kanon... te amo - le susurró Saga abrazándole, lo incorporó lejos de la cama y acarició su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos. Lein comprendió los sentimientos de ambos y abrazó a Kanon por la espalda sosteniendo el peso

- hermano... te quiero... cuida de nosotros - le susurró llorando y le estrechó con fuerza, dio un beso a su mejilla y levantó la vista hacia Saga

- perdóname... siempre te he fallado y no he podido protegerte

- no te culpes por algo que no puedes manejar... no sientas culpa, sigue adelante te lo ruego, promételo

- lo prometo- le gritó justo cuando tocaron la puerta repetidamente, sus amigos les llamaban un tanto preocupados

- ellos lo entenderán - declaró Lein - tendrán que

Saga cerró los ojos, los toquidos comenzaron a ser repetitivos y desesperados

- perdóname - susurró Saga y abriendo los ojos abrazó a Kanon muy fuerte con un brazo y con el otro atravesó el pecho de su gemelo, que al instante sintió una paz interminable, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y antes de abandonar su cuerpo le dio un beso en la mejilla al gemelo. Lein sostuvo el cuerpo hasta recostarlo en el suelo, tomó una manta de la cama

Saga seguía pasmado, sin movimiento alguno, su mirada ausente cuando la barrera que había puesto se desvaneció, sus amigos entraron corriendo y se quedaron petrificados ante la escena.

Un cuerpo en el suelo cubierto por una manta, una gran mancha de sangre a la altura del pecho, Lein sentada muy cerca anegada en lagrimas aun sujetaba una mano de Kanon que salía de las sabanas y Saga de pie a media habitación, frente a él un charco de sangre y su camisa manchada, de su mano izquierda caían gotas y sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr...

- Saga ¿qué has hecho?

_**Pugna Improvisa**_

El salón era enorme, tenia columnas jónicas en los lados con dragones esculpidos que se enrollaban en cada una, el suelo de azulejos color marino reflejaban perfectamente la figura del caballero, las paredes negras de Tirol, al fondo un enorme trono dorado en forma del hocico de aquel animal místico, Ares se sentó en este y saga recorrió el largo salón sin perder detalle alguno, mirando de lado a lado.

Casi para llegar al trono llamó su atención la hilera de seis armaduras a la derecha, cada una brillando con un destello negro y marino que resaltaba. Se detuvo en seco mirando la armadura de Quetzal restaurada, reluciente y en un color negro; volteó a mirar a mirar al dios que encogió los hombros sonriendo.

- **realizo mi parte del trato**

Saga sonrió ante la ironía y siguió contemplando las armaduras. Ares le observó notando la respiración agitada del caballero, estaba mucho más delgado y pálido, sus brazos ya comenzaban a marcar las venas y los músculos contraídos. El dios sonrió, las seis armaduras desprendieron una sombra negra y un resplandor azul marino las rodeo.

Desde tiempos remotos Ares se presentaba a las guerras santas en compañía de sus cinco semidioses, cada uno revestido con la negra, con insignias de Dragones Terrestres se encontraban la armadura de _**Fobos**_, esta formaba una especie de demonio escamoso con largas y letales garras; a su lado una armadura mucho mayor con apariencia de un esqueleto con una enorme hoz en la espalda, una máscara con rostro de parca y sonrisa macabra que representaba a _**Deimos**_. Con insignias de Dragones del Aire se encontraban una armadura que representaba a una arpía con una espada en mano, sus alas de murciélago cubrían gran parte de las piernas, esta representa a _**Eride**_, diosa de la discordia; la otra era la de__Quetzal que representaba al dios de la guerra _**Huitzilopotchtli**_. Con insignias de Dragones Acuáticos estaba la siguiente armadura presentaba la forma de un cinturón, en el centro había el rostro de una bella amazona, esta representa a _**Hipolita**_ la reina de las amazonas.

Saga observó las armaduras sintiendo un poderoso escalofrió, miles de preguntas le surgieron y Ares las escuchó todas

- **así es Saga... en realidad nunca ataque el santuario con toda mi capacidad**

- ¿por qué?

**- la orden del ****Dragón Rojo no completó el ritual como debería haberlo hecho (4)... así que no me quedó más remedio que usarte, pero al final presentaste verdadera resistencia y me neutralizaste, justo a tiempo**

- estoy cansado - susurró con una sonrisa- es toda una ironía que seas tú quien me vea morir

- **las Moiras son caprichosas... tu eres extraño, mira que dar todo por tu hermano**

- se le llama amor Ares... amor fraternal.

Saga caminó hasta el trono, dejó su cuerpo desplomarse ahí. Dio un suspiro recordando la sonrisa de Lein, el tiempo que vivieron juntos, las cosas que pasaron, lo feliz que sintió la primera vez que vio su rostro y le poseyó **(5)**. Como la extrañaba, todo este proceso hubiera sido más llevadero con ella a su lado.

- eres predecible- susurró Saga limpiando la sangre en sus labios- aun con todo nos encontraron

- **tal vez es el destino**

- puede...

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, los caballeros entraron revestidos con sus armaduras doradas, la chica les seguía por detrás; los ojos de Saga repararon en ella con nostalgia y la chica se detuvo en seco, tapó su boca con la mano izquierda.

- **ahora sabe tu secreto** - comentó Ares abrazando a Saga

- ya entiendo... esto era lo que querías, tenerme justo aquí, para ti... débil

**- a veces eres tan ****dócil e ingenuo, no se te pasa con los años**

Saga lo sentía, ya no podía mover su cuerpo, su cosmos se había apagado y su alma estaba despidiéndose. Posó su mirada adormilada en la de Kanon que le miró angustiado, todos corrieron hasta Saga pero una fuerza ajena les detuvo a unos pasos

- te amo Kanon - susurró Saga con una sonrisa

- Saga - el caballero de géminis estiró su mano para alcanzar a su gemelo; pero una fuerza negra lo expulsó lejos cayendo al suelo violentamente

Los presentes se centraron en Saga que desprendía un cosmos azul marino, sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo sangre con pupila amarilla, sus cabellos se tornaron plata, su ropa sucia y corroída se transformó en una sotana negra, su rostro marcaba una sonrisa diabólica. Sagitario de inmediato desenfundó su arco apuntándole, escorpión alargó su uña roja, cáncer cargaba sus ondas en la palma de la mano mientras géminis continuaba sentado en el suelo sin poder creer que su hermano haya venido por voluntad propia hasta aquí.

- perdónanos Kanon, pero ese ya no es Saga- susurró DM e invocó su ondas infernales atacando al dios, Ares detuvo con una mano las ondas y las desvió hacia una pared, corrió a velocidad luz y golpeó con la palma el abdomen de DM, al principio no hubo reacción, pero pasados unos 60 segundos, el caballero salió expulsado contra una columna y cayó de rodillas.

Sagitario soltó una de sus flechas cuando notó que el dios jadeaba por el esfuerzo y esta se incrustó en su hombro, un destello de luz le atravesó la carne

- no, ya basta - gritó Lein - es Saga a quien atacan, detente caballero de géminis

- no puedo, perdóname- susurró Saga tocando su pecho, tosió mucha sangre provocando angustia en sus hermanos y lastima en sus amigos

- ¿qué demonios haces Saga?

- cumplo con el trato - contestó y levantando la mano, filosas estacas atacaron a los dorados restantes, cada uno esquivó lo mejor posible

- saga, por favor ¡para!

- no puedo - aseguró atacando a su hermano que fue expulsado contra la entrada

Los caballeros se levantaron con rapidez cubriendo de inmediato al caballero de geminis, el Dios los miró arrogante y estiró ambas manos, mas nuevamente una punzada le sobrevino y sostuvo su pecho dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

A la señal de Aioros los dorados elevaron su cosmos invocando sus mejores ataques, Antares, ondas infernales y rayo atómico, se unieron en un destello dorado que destrozó el suelo a su paso.

AMAZON WALL –

Todos los ataques se detuvieron y exploraron frente a Lein, al disiparse el humo apareció la mujer con los ojos brillantes, en su frente brillaba con intensidad una gema azul marino, una mirada llena de rabia escrutó a los caballeros. Finalmente Saga se levantó lentamente con una macabra risa…

_**Continuara…**___

1 Referencia al capitulo 15: " La Orden" de Inter Nos

2 Referencia al capitulo 13: " Festival" de Inter Nos

3 Referencia al Fanfic: "Trece Caballeros: Crónica de sus desventuras"

4 Referencia al capitulo 16: "Dragones Rojos" de Inter Nos

5 Referencia al capitulo 17.1: "Luna Escarlata" de Inter Nos


End file.
